Queer & Proud (INA Trans)
by tmarionlie
Summary: Sehun adalah remaja straight paling sial karena harus terdampar di sekolah tinggi khusus kaum homoseksual. Dan sialnya lagi, dia harus bertemu dengan seorang gay bertampang cute bernama Luhan yang membuatnya harus mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya untuk yang pertama kali dalam eksistensinya selama 17 tahun. [HunHan-ChanBaek-KaiSoo] [Fluff HighSchool Romance] [Chapter 5 Update]
1. Chapter 1

**QUEER & PROUD**

**.**

**.**

**Story By Lynn_Star**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

**Genre : Fluff HighSchool Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**.**

**This is not my own story, but the translation is mine. Im sorry if I made mistake in some parts, Im still learning too. Full copyrights belongs to Lynn_Star (AFF). Thank you so much for giving me permission to translate your beautiful story Dear XD.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai-Hai, aku bawa FF terjemahan baru. Ada yang udah baca FF ini? Seperti biasa, aku mentranslet dengan menggunakan 'bahasa target' untuk menyamankan readers membaca dan untuk menghindari bahasa terjemahan yang kaku, tentu aja setelah berdiskusi dan mendapat izin terlebih dahulu dari authornya XD. Kalo minat baca FF ini yang versi English, silahkan klik link ini /story/view/513266/queer-proud-fluff-highschool-romance-exo-hunhan-baekyeol-kaisoo ( tambahkan link AFF di depannya ). Bagi yang punya akun AFF, jangan lupa subscribe dan upvote FF aslinya ya XD. Ini baru kata pengantar dan pengenalan tokoh doang sih XD. Okelah, sip! Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESKRIPSI**

**.**

Dimana Sehun di transfer ke sekolah baru yang menyenangkan di dalam setiap aspeknya, kecuali seorang _gay_ bertampang _cute_, _roommate_-nya yang pastinya tak akan membuatnya tertarik karena Oh Sehun adalah seorang _straight_. Terus terang saja, Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria _straight_ dari seluruh siswa pria di sekolah itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sehun! Selamat datang di QP High, sekolah eksklusif bagi para remaja homoseksual Korea Selatan"

"Maaf?"

"Tunggu! Kau _gay_ kan?"

"Bukan"

"….."

"….."

"_Oh, dear_"

"Cinta tak pernah sederhana ketika kau terjebak dengan sekelompok orang-orang yang frustasi akan seksualitas dan juga orang-orang yang terlalu gila di dalam satu sekolah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOREWORD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengenalan Para Siswa**

**.**

**.**

**OH SEHUN ( Siswa Tahun Kedua )**

Mungkin adalah manusia yang paling sial di Planet ini. Setelah di tendang keluar dari empat sekolah dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, Sehun bersikeras bahwa sekolahnya yang baru pasti tak akan lebih baik. Sehun pergi ke sekolah itu, berharap tidak akan menemukan hal yang spesial, tapi malah bertemu dengan 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya mempertanyakan seksualitasnya untuk yang pertama kali dalam 17 tahun eksistensinya.

"_Luhan, please…kau mungkin lupa, tapi kupastikan aku adalah straight dan kau terlalu dekat untuk ku sukai._

**.**

**.**

**XI LUHAN ( Siswa Tahun Ketiga )**

Mudah berbaur dan juga ramah, hampir semua orang di kenalnya. Pada _moment_ ketika ia melihat Sehun, Luhan langsung bertekad untuk berteman dengan pria itu dan Luhan segera menemukan jika dirinya telah 'terjatuh' pada pria yang merupakan satu-satunya pria _straight_ di sekolah itu.

"_Tidak terlalu sulit berubah dari Hetero menjadi Homo kan?"_

**.**

**.**

**KIM JONGIN ( Siswa Tahun Kedua ) **

Sangat jelas sekali berkepribadian sombong, genit, dan egois. Jongin telah menyukai Kyungsoo sejak kelas tiga, dan meskipun pria pendek itu terlihat jijik dan selalu melemparkan kebencian padanya, Jongin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama. Jongin merupakan sasaran empuk bagi teman-temannya dan terus tersiksa karena cintanya yang tak terbalas.

"_Kau harus melihat cara Kyungsoo menatapku ketika ia pikir aku tak melihatnya. Jika itu bukan tatapan cinta, aku tak tahu apa itu"_

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO ( Siswa Tahun Kedua )**

Cerdas, pekerja keras, dan akan menjadi Presiden dari klub Anti Jongin jika saja ada satu klub seperti itu. Jongin yang tak pernah berhenti menggodanya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, membuat hubungan mereka menjadi tidak baik, dan Kyungsoo selalu merasakan lebih dan lebih kesal pada Jongin di setiap detiknya. Kyungsoo menolak keras Jongin dan juga teman-teman satu grupnya, dan mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk menjauhkan Sehun agar tak bergabung dengan mereka.

"_Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dengan sangat jelas agar menjauh darinya. Aku tak butuh berurusan dengan orang idiot yang lain, dan sayangnya siapapun yang berada di sekeliling Jongin pasti akan berubah menjadi salah satunya"_

**.**

**.**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN ( Siswa Tahun Kedua ) **

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Baekhyun bergairah, yaitu meliputi makan es krim, bernyanyi tentang es krim, dan membuat Jongin membayar es krimnya. Baekhyun sangat pemalas dan juga sangat santai, dan satu-satunya alasan mengapa Baekhyun mau mendengarkan Jongin merengek tentang Kyungsoo adalah karena pria tinggi itu biasanya akan membelikannya _dessert_ setiap ia selesai bercerita. Segalanya seperti itu hingga Baekhyun bertemu dengan seorang pekerja paruh waktu baru di Baskin Robbins, yang merupakan pria berpostur sangat tinggi, energik, dan sangat tampan menurut penilaian pribadinya.

"_Aku jamin aku bukan sedang mengintaimu. Aku hanya benar-benar menyukai es krim"_

**.**

**.**

**PARK CHANYEOL ( Siswa Tahun Kedua )**

Selalu berpikir bahwa Jongin yang merayu Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling lucu yang pernah ia lihat. Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa membayar biaya sekolah adalah dengan beasiswa, jadi Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari dua siswa terbaik bersama dengan temannya, Kyungsoo. Memutuskan untuk bekerja di sebuah kedai es krim terdekat dan mengenal Baekhyun sebagai 'teman pemalas dari Jongin yang selalu tertidur di kelas'.

"_Temanku bilang padaku agar aku menjauh darimu. Dia bilang kau memberikan pengaruh yang buruk. Aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu, tapi aku tak berniat mengikuti saran yang ia berikan"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lynn_Star Note!**

_Hi there_^^ Aku menulis kisah lain tentang_ my top three_ OTPs – HunHan, Baekyeol, dan Kaisoo.

Member EXO lainnya akan muncul, tapi mereka tak akan menjadi bagian yang sangat besar dari cerita ini. Kalian akan melihat BANYAK akting cemerlang dari grup lain juga, jadi jika kalian ingin seseorang muncul secara khusus, berikan aku komentar di bawah, dan aku akan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk memasukkan orang itu ke dalam cerita, meskipun itu hanya untuk satu ataupun dua chapter saja.

Dan juga untuk memperjelas segalanya, ini adalah sekolah homoseksual yang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak pria saja. Ada sekolah terpisah yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak perempuan, tapi kemungkinan tak akan dimunculkan. Aku akan melihat dulu bagaimana cerita ini berjalan.

Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian bisa men-_subscribe_, _upvote_, dan memberikan komentar di bawah untuk menunjukkan dukungan kalian! Semua Penulis akan sangat senang jika mengetahui seseorang di luar sana sedang menikmati ceritanya. _Thanks! _

_Let's get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy!_

**Seperti yang kusebutkan dalam cerita OTP EXO-ku lainnya **'The Difference Between Pity And Love'**, aku tahu jika nama akhir Luhan itu bukan benar-benar 'Xi'. Aku meletakkannya di sana hanya karena aku ingin membuat Luhan menjadi Korea dalam ceritaku seperti orang-orang lainnya, dan jika aku hanya meletakkan _Lu Han_ saja, kupikir itu akan membuatnya menjadi sangat mencolok. Aku sadar bahwa 'Xi' memang _bukan_ nama akhir Korea, tetapi kebanyakan nama Korea memiliki tiga suku kata nama dan aku ingin membuat nama yang semirip mungkin. Ketimbang membuat nama lengkap yang acak, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan nama terakhir sesuai dengan apa yang di rumorkan yaitu 'Xi', XD. Semoga hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggu bagi siapapun. Jadi harap maklum jika dalam seluruh cerita ini nama Luhan akan di sebut dengan 'Xi Luhan'. Jika ini mulai menjadi masalah, kirimkan pesan padaku, dan aku akan mulai membuat perubahan. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya!

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**

Prolog akan segera aku publish jika banyak yang berminat membaca FF ini. Tapi kalo yang minat baca kurang dari 10 orang kayaknya aku nggak jadi ngetrans FF ini XD. Oh ya, kalau transletanku terlalu melenceng dari arti yang sebenarnya silahkan berikan kritik, aku akan maklum karena aku memang nggak menggunakan apapun untuk mentranslet FF ini, cuman ngandelin pengetahuan Englishku yang cetek karena sejujurnya aku salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang terlalu sibuk dengan dokumen kantor yang memuakkan selain aku emang belom sempet beli kamus TxT. Harap maklum aja ya, hehe.

Wanna Review? XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUEER & PROUD**

**.**

**.**

**Story By Lynn_Star**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

**Genre : Fluff HighSchool Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun, kau sudah siap?"

Pria yang di tanyai itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang ia genggam. Dia tatap Ibunya yang kini sedang duduk menyandar pada kursi mobil, yang menatapnya dengan senyum gelisah. Sehun memaksakan senyuman tentatifnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya."

Sehun menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Dia raih dua tas ransel miliknya dari dalam bagasi, lalu menyampirkan keduanya di bahunya sendiri. Sehun membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat Ibunya yang saat ini sedang melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya dengan canggung, kemudian memeluk puteranya sendiri. Sehun meringis, namun memberikan pelukan lemah juga sebelum akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu.

"_Well–_" Ibu Sehun kini tampak kehilangan kata-kata, tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan pada situasi semacam ini.

"Aku akan merindukan Ibu." kata Sehun, memutuskan untuk membuat ini menjadi singkat. Lagipula ini bukanlah semacam perpisahan. "Aku akan segera bertemu dengan Ibu secepat mungkin, biasanya juga begitu kan?"

"Sehun, jangan terlalu berpikiran negatif dulu. Kau pasti akan cocok secara sempurna dengan sekolah ini, Ibu yakin akan hal itu." bujuk Ibunya.

"Bu, terakhir kalinya Ibu bilang kalau aku pasti akan berakhir dengan di keluarkan pada minggu pertama."

Senyum kecil Ibunya pecah. "Itulah intinya."

Keheningan yang berat, mengikuti _statement_ yang di lontarkan oleh Ibunya, dan Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan gugup. Sehun melihat Ibunya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." kata Sehun.

Sehun memberikan pelukan terakhirnya sebelum berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pagar sekolah.

"Jangan lupa untuk menelepon!"

Sehun melambaikan tangan ke arah Ibunya sebelum menutup pagar besi besar itu dibalik tubuhnya. Dia lihat Ibunya sudah mulai mengemudikan mobil. Sehun menghela nafas beratnya, kemudian ia berdiri menghadap ke arah sekolah. Sehun telah bersekolah di empat SMA yang berbeda tahun lalu. Hal itu terjadi bukan karena dia menunggak pembayaran sekolah, apalagi karena ia melanggar peraturan ataupun karena ia memukuli orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Dan bukan pula karena kedua orangtuanya memiliki jenis pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berpindah-pindah. Bukan. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sehun selalu di keluarkan dan selalu mendaftar masuk ke sekolah-sekolah baru yang seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya itu hanya karena Sehun kurang beruntung saja.

Sehun hanya kebetulan tertangkap oleh kamera CCTV ketika ia duduk di sebelah orang yang membajak mobil Kepala Sekolah. Sehun juga secara sengaja mencampurkan dua jenis cairan Kimia sekaligus, dan sekejap setelahnya setengah dari gedung sekolah tiba-tiba saja telah penuh oleh kepulan asap. Sehun juga tak bermaksud menyandung seorang siswa kikuk yang berjalan di depannya, bukan salahnya jika siswa itu pada akhirnya jatuh berguling-guling di tangga hingga lengan dan kakinya patah.

Dan di sinilah dia, menjadi _newbie_ di SMA yang lainnya. Sehun telah menjadi begitu terbiasa sekarang-sekarang ini hingga ia tak lagi merasakan _nervous_ ataupun malah merasa _excited_. Sehun sangat yakin jika ia pasti akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini hanya dalam hitungan beberapa minggu, atau mungkin saja ia akan bertahan pada keseluruhan semester, itupun kalau dia beruntung, jadi Sehun tak merasa jika ia perlu berusaha.

Pada _moment_ ketika Sehun sedang melangkah, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di tabrak dengan tubrukan yang sangat kuat hingga ia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Ia menoleh dan menatap seorang pria berpostur tinggi menjulang yang kini tengah menatapnya juga dengan tatapan terkejut.

"_Sorry!_ Cicit pria itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku terburu-buru supaya bisa cepat sampai di kelas. Aku bersumpah aku tak melihatmu."

"Tak apa." Jawab Sehun.

Saat melihat pria itu hanya berdiri di hadapannya dan tak bergerak sama sekali, Sehun langsung menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh, bukannya kau harus cepat menuju ke kelasmu ya?"

Mata pria tinggi sontak melebar dan ia menepuk tangannya secara bersamaan. "Ah, ya! Kau anak baru ya? Namaku Park Chanyeol, sampai jumpa ya!"

Sehun mendengus saat pria tinggi itu kabur. Dia memang tak pernah berteman untuk jangka waktu yang lama, tapi ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menilai orang lain melalui pengalamannya yang sering berpindah-pindah, dan Sehun akan memutuskan sendiri mana yang lebih ia sukai maupun yang tak ia sukai untuk berasosiasi dengan dirinya. Pria yang baru saja ia temui tadi, si Park Chanyeol itu, tentu saja akan berada di dalam _list_ kelompok orang-orang yang perlu ia hindari. Orang-orang yang _hyper_, yang selalu terlihat senang, dan juga yang terlalu bersemangat adalah tipe orang-orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa kesal setengah mati.

Akhirnya Sehun mencapai gedung sekolah juga. Ia dorong pintu utama, kemudian ia membawa dirinya masuk. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lantai keramik yang mengkilap, dan juga lampu hias berukuran raksasa yang tergantung di langit-langit. Sebuah meja resepsionis di tempatkan tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan seorang gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan yang saat ini sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya. Sehun berdehem, dan gadis itu mendongak dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Oh, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau siswa baru itu? Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa semua orang mengenalnya. Lagipula kedatangan siswa baru seperti dirinya bukan hal yang aneh kan?

"Ya." Kata Sehun, meskipun merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan gadis itu. Ekspresi gadis itu kini terlihat lebih cerah, dan ia juga tertawa. Gadis itu meraih sebuah _Folder_ dari sebuah tumpukan besar, kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa menemukan segala informasi yang kau butuhkan di situ. Kelasmu, nomor asramamu, jam makan siang, dan juga hal-hal lainnya. Bahkan di situ juga terdapat peta agar kau tak tersesat. Sekolah ini cukup luas, jadi aku merekomendasikan padamu agar kau selalu membawa itu di hari pertamamu ini. Mungkin kau harus pergi membongkar barang-barangmu terlebih dulu di dalam kamar asramamu. Asrama D terletak di sebelah kanan."

Sehun memegangi _Folder_ itu erat-erat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor di sebelah kanan, ia mendengar gadis itu mendoakannya dengan ucapan semacam 'semoga beruntung', tetapi untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh, Sehun justru merasa gelisah. Ia gigit bibirnya, kemudian melihat ke bawah, pada _map_ yang ia pegang di tangannya.

"Belok kanan, kemudian lurus, akan ada Ruang Kesenian…"

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat papan tanda berukuran besar dengan kata _Ruang Kesenian_ di atasnya.

"Lewati Ruang Kesenian, dan belok ke kiri…"

Sehun mengikuti segala petunjuknya hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kaca berukuran besar. Alphabet D terukir pada pilarnya, dan dia bisa melihat deretan pintu-pintu yang tersusun rapi dengan nomor-nomor yang berurutan. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyadari bahwa sekolahnya kali ini berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolahnya yang terdahulu. Ini bukanlah kali pertama ia berada dalam asrama sekolah, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada dalam sekolah dengan royalti seperti ini. Sehun bahkan membolak-balik _Folder_ hanya untuk memastikan bahwa_ QP High School_ ini memang benar-benar sekolah umum atau bukan.

Sehun membuka pintu secara perlahan kemudian melangkah memasuki koridor. Lantai yang terbuat dari marmer, membuatnya seolah seperti berjalan di dalam sebuah Istana. Dia berjalan cepat sambil mengecek setiap nomor pada pintu. Dia harus menemukan kamar bernomor #D67. Akhirnya matanya mendarat pada set angka yang sama dengan yang ia cari. Sehun mendesah lega dan merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa menurunkan tas-tas beratnya ke bawah, kemudian ia buka pintu kamar itu.

Kamar itu relatif sederhana. Ada dua buah ranjang yang terletak di dekat tiap-tiap dinding, dan ada juga dua buah meja belajar identik yang diletakkan secara berdampingan satu dengan lainnya, yang berada di sebelah kanan balkon kamar. Setiap meja belajar telah di isi dengan kertas-kertas dan juga buku-buku, sementara bagian lainnya di biarkan kosong. Aroma aneh menyeruak ke dalam hidung Sehun, dan ia melihat potongan-potongan sampah tergeletak di sekitar kamar, tapi Sehun menganggap hal seperti itu sangat normal untuk ukuran kamar remaja pria sepertinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja perhatian Sehun teralihkan pada seorang pria yang berpostur sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya, dengan rambut kotor bercorak _blonde_ yang kini tengah menatap langsung ke arahnya. Mata _doe_ pria itu berkedip satu kali sebelum ia berjalan memasuki kamar sambil tersenyum lebar.

Belum lagi Sehun mengenalnya, pria itu malah telah berlari dan melompat cepat ke atas tubuhnya, merobohkannya ke atas lantai. Sehun mengerang dan menatap pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan _shock_.

"_Oh Sehun! Welcome home!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lynn_Star Note!**

Hai Readers! Selamat datang di fiksi baruku, **Queer & Proud.** Aku bingung dalam menentukan siapa yang harus ku masukkan sebagai pairing utama, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku dari godaan HunHan, teehee XD. Eniwei ini hanya prolog singkat. Kuharap kalian menikmatinya!

Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian semua mau men-_subscribe,_ mem-_vote,_ dan juga memberikan komentar kalian di bawah! Hal itu akan sangat membantuku untuk mengetahui beberapa orang yang setidaknya menikmati apa yang ku tulis. Semua Penulis akan sangat menyukai umpan balik, dorongan semangat, dan juga kritik yang membangun, jadi berikan juga beberapa untukku, haha XD. _Thank You~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**

Halloowwwww….wah, aku nggak nyangka kalo yang suka sama FF ini lumayan banyak juga XD. Ah, banyak yang ngira apa yang aku posting kemaren itu adalah prolognya. Bukan ya chingu, yang kemaren itu baru deskripsi singkat, kata pengantar dan pengenalan tokohnya doang, ini baru prolognya, hehe. Maap ya, harusnya aku publish sekaligus kemaren, cuman aku sibuk dan lagipula kemaren itu prolog belom kelar di translet. Aku kan masih coba-coba doang meluncurkan/? Deskripsi FFnya, pengen tau peminat FF ini ada apa nggak *ngomong apasih*

Oh ya, buat yang ngasih kritik tentang gaya bahasa transletanku yang ternyata masih kurang santai, makasih bangeeeettt *hughughug* aku pasti akan berusaha memperbaiki gaya bahasanya supaya jadi lebih gahul lagi *elah* XD. Dan juga kritikan kamu yang ngingetin aku tentang penempatan tanda titik di tiap-tiap akhir dialog sangat membantu sekali buat aku memperbaiki tulisanku. Sebenernya aku tau tanda titik itu emang kudu diletakkan di akhir dialog, cuman biasanya aku emang males sih *plakk* XD. Tapi karena udah ada yang negur aku akan membiasakan diriku untuk menggunakannya mulai dari sekarang karena aku baru tau kalo hal kayak gitu ternyata cukup mengganggu kenyamanan membaca juga, hehe…di prolog ini aku udah mule pake kok, makasih ya sarannya *hug egen*

Chapter satunya baru selese setengah, tapi aku akan langsung publish begitu selese kok, semoga gada kerjaan mendadak yang menghambatku menerjemahkan FF ini. Ayo ripiunya yang semangat, jadi aku semangat buat transletin epepnya. Okelah sip! Thanks ya atas dukungannya! ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Odult Maniac | spring-pastel | ohmydeer | A Y P | KaiSooLovers | NaturalCandy1994 | younlaycious88 | exindira | v3phoenix | NyunSehun | Xiaoluluu | baekyeol93 | Ohmypcy | misterius | byunperverthun | cici fu | ekf faridah 004 | queenzha | exost babyz | kyungdo19 | shinyeonchal | YJYSCKCBShipper | DahsyatNyaff | Guest | owhshn | devil meet demon | BlackLavender's | junia angel 58 | wintersbaby | Thiyaa | ferina refina | RLR14 | GGranie | 71088wolf | bubblegirl202 | hellodion | Lu-ttleDeer | tanpanama | rpnapcyy | shintaelf | N-Yera48 | Mybabydeer | Saki137**

**.**

**.**

**Review? XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**QUEER & PROUD**

**.**

**.**

**Story By Lynn_Star**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

**Other : ChenMin**

**Genre : Fluff HighSchool Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! Terjemahan ini menggunakan bahasa target. Kalimat-kalimat serta dialog yang digunakan dalam terjemahan tidak spesifik seperti yang digunakan dalam versi Englishnya, tapi maknanya tetap sama dengan yang di maksud dalam versi Englishnya XD. Aku hanya ingin membuat bahasa FF ini lebih santai supaya mudah di pahami dan juga untuk menyamankan readers membaca FFnya, tentu aja setelah mendapat izin dari Author aslinya sendiri XD. Yang mau baca versi Englishnya, silahkan klik link ini : /story/view/513266/queer-proud-fluff-highschool-romance-exo-hunhan-baekyeol-kaisoo ( tambahkan link AFF di depannya ).**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 1 : WELCOME-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oh Sehun! Welcome home!"_

Pria berwajah boneka itu berseru sambil melemparkan senyumannya pada Oh Sehun. Sehun melongo hingga beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan ia dorong pria itu menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sehun sambil melotot pada pria yang tampak terkejut itu. Pria itu berkedip, wajahnya tampak kebingungan.

"Aku sedang memberikan pelukan selamat datang untukmu." kata pria itu, seakan-akan itu adalah tindakan yang paling harus dia lakukan di dunia ini.

"Pelukan selamat datang? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!" kata Sehun, berusaha untuk tak berteriak.

"Kau tak harus mengenalku untuk mendapatkan pelukan dariku."

Sehun menatap pria itu dengan tatapan putus asanya. Dia gelengkan kepalanya dan secara perlahan ia berdiri sambil meraih dua tasnya. Sehun melangkah menuju ranjang yang tidak di gunakan lalu meletakkan tas-tasnya di atas ranjang itu.

"Haruskah aku mengajakmu berkeliling ke sekitar kamar, Oh Sehun?" kata pria itu ceria. Sehun berputar untuk melihat pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak, aku tak butuh berkeli –tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Pria itu tertawa keras, dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi merinding setengah mati.

"Semua orang tahu namamu."

Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya. Dia buka resleting tasnya dan mulai mengambil barang-barangnya ketika pria tadi melompat ke atas ranjangnya yang tampak nyaman, sangat sesuai dengan kesukaannya.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Tentu saja aku juga sudah tahu namamu." Kata pria itu.

Sehun hanya diam, kemudian berbalik untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Luhan langsung berdiri lalu mengekor di belakang Sehun.

"Siswa pindahan benar-benar langka di sekolah ini. Semua siswa disini menetap mulai dari siswa tahun pertama hingga siswa tahun ketiga, tak pernah ada yang pergi, dan tak pernah ada yang masuk. Itulah mengapa kedatanganmu menjadi sesuatu hal yang begitu besar. Teman-temanku bahkan merasa cemburu karena aku yang mendapatkan 'anak baru' untuk menjadi _roommate_-ku!"

Dengan nafas jengkelnya, Sehun membanting pintu kamar mandi. Dia mulai berpikir apakah dia sudah terlambat atau belum untuk mengganti _roommate_-nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan mandinya serta melakukan 'mandi kilat' hanya sekedar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan dan melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar. Anehnya, Luhan sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Sehun melakukan tarian bahagia dalam hati lalu membongkar sisa pakaiannya sebelum akhirnya mengecek jadwalnya sendiri.

Kelasnya setelah ini adalah Kalkulus, seharusnya baru akan di mulai dalam 20 menit lagi. Sebenarnya Sehun tak di haruskan untuk mengambil kelas hari ini, tapi Sehun pikir mengambil kelas adalah alternatif yang lebih baik ketimbang ia harus tinggal di dalam kamar sepanjang hari, apalagi Luhan bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

Cepat-cepat ia bereskan tasnya, kemudian Sehun melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar asramanya dan langsung menuju ke arah gedung utama di mana kelas di adakan. Sehun mengangguk singkat pada resepsionis sebelum melirik pada peta yang ia pegang.

Ruangan Kalkulus ternyata lumayan jauh juga. Sehun baru berhasil menemukan kelas itu sekitar 4 menit sebelum kelasnya di mulai. Lorong kelas itu sangat ramai oleh para siswa, dan Sehun merasa tak nyaman dengan seluruh tatapan yang di tujukan padanya. Biasanya, anak-anak tak akan begitu tertarik dengan 'anak baru'. Sehun tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Dia mengayunkan pintu kelas hingga terbuka kemudian ia langsung kabur ke dalam ruangan kelas itu.

Hanya beberapa orang siswa yang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Hampir seluruh siswa berdiri, mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka. Pada _moment_ ketika Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ruangan mendadak menjadi hening dan hampir sekitar dua puluh pasang mata langsung berpaling menatapnya. Saat itulah fakta aneh seperti memukul Sehun.

Seluruh siswa adalah laki-laki.

Satu-satunya perempuan yang ia temukan hanyalah gadis resepsionis tadi, dan seluruh siswa di sini semuanya adalah pria. Dasi dan celana. Bahkan ada siswa yang berdandan ekstrim hingga terlihat _girly_ seperti perempuan, dengan kunciran ekor kuda dan juga _eyeliner_, padahal jelas-jelas dia adalah anak laki-laki. Sehun mulai mengutuk-ngutuk Ibunya sendiri karena telah memasukkannya ke sekolah yang hanya berisi siswa laki-laki seperti ini.

Sehun melangkah ke sebuah meja kosong yang berada di paling belakang ruangan kelas itu, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan kemudian ia duduk di sana. Pria yang duduk di depannya, yang tadinya sedang memainkan ponsel kini berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh minat. Sehun mencatat dalam hati tentang kulit gelap pria itu, dan juga mata lelahnya.

"Kau baru." Pria berkulit gelap itu menggumam, kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya ke atas mejanya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening saat melihat _gesture_ pria itu, tapi tetap menjawab sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Ya, sayangnya begitu."

Sehun menyadari jika saat ini semua orang sedang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Pasti kau bukan termasuk orang yang banyak bicara ya?" lanjut pria itu, dengan senyuman tipis pada wajahnya.

"Bukan."

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya pria berkulit gelap itu mulai tertawa. Tawanya sangat keras dan juga menyebalkan.

"_Good, good_. Aku suka kau."

Sehun hendak membalas ucapan pria itu, ingin menyatakan kalau ia tak butuh di sukai, tapi pria itu sudah berbalik dan sekarang sudah kembali memainkan ponselnya lagi. Setelahnya seorang Guru memasuki ruangan dan langsung berjalan lurus ke depan ruangan kelas. Guru itu mengamati seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas dengan cepat sebelum tatapannya berhenti pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun? Siswa pindahan kan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas dengan cepat, berharap jika Guru itu tak akan memaksanya untuk mengenalkan diri secara formal.

"Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan semua buku teks dan juga bahan-bahan untuk mengikuti kelas ini?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak _Sir_, belum."

Guru itu menggeser tumpukan-tumpukan kertas sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar sebuah LKS dari situ. Kemudian Guru itu melangkah menuju sudut kelas, meraih sebuah buku sebagai tambahan lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa menggunakan buku itu di waktu-waktu luang yang kau miliki tahun ini. Dan LKS itu adalah PR-mu untuk malam ini. Ku harap kau sudah menyelesaikan itu semua sebelum pertemuan pada kelas berikutnya. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun menggumam sebagai jawaban dan memasukkan buku serta LKS itu ke dalam tasnya sendiri. Dia menatap ke sekeliling kelas ketika Guru itu mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Hanya sedikit dari siswa yang memperhatikan. Sebagian besar siswa memainkan ponsel mereka, sebagian malah tidur, ada juga yang mengobrol atau membaca komik di balik tas mereka. Beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang sedang menggunakan _make_-_up_. Sehun sendiri bahkan tak pernah memoleskan BB _Cream_ pada kulit wajahnya, tapi mereka itu malah memoles seluruh wajahnya dengan menggunakan _eyeliner_, _lip_ _gloss_, dan juga _mascara_.

Jongin, pria berkulit gelap yang duduk di depan meja Sehun pasti menangkap ekspresi terkejut Sehun ketika Sehun berbalik setelah mengeluarkan dengusan kerasnya.

"Apa kau tahu kau sedang berada di mana?"

Sehun menatap Jongin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa aku perlu tahu ini di mana?"

Jongin melemparkan tatapan datarnya sebelum akhirnya (lagi-lagi) tertawa menyebalkan. Dia condongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun untuk memberikan semangat sambil menunjukkan senyuman liciknya.

"Kau sedang berada di dalam sebuah neraka yang mengejutkan Oh Sehun."

Sehun menatap tak suka pada pria itu tapi Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian, berdiri, dan berjalan menuju ke belakang ruangan kelas. Tak satupun siswa yang memperhatikan Jongin, bahkan Guru mereka hanya melirik santai pada Jongin ketika pria berkulit gelap itu pergi meninggalkan kelas sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada _whiteboard_-nya.

Karena merasa penasaran, Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan berbisik pada siswa pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei."

Siswa pria itu mungkin adalah satu-satunya siswa yang memperhatikan apa yang Guru mereka katakan di dalam kelas ini, karena itu ia menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Apa?" jawabnya, dengan nada suara yang terdengar bosan.

"Siswa tadi baru saja pergi meninggalkan kelas."

Siswa pria itu mengerjap perlahan. "Ya, dia melakukannya. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Dia pergi saat proses belajar-mengajar masih berlangsung, dan juga tanpa mengatakan apapun. Memangnya hal seperti itu diperbolehkan ya?" Sehun menjaga suaranya agar tetap pelan, lalu mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling untuk memastikan jika tak ada yang memperhatikan obrolan mereka. Beruntung bagi Sehun, karena semua siswa saat ini terlihat asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Secara mengejutkan, pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu mendengus, kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kembali pada buku teks yang dia letakkan di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi dia adalah si sialan Kim Jongin. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau kemudian dia bisa lolos begitu saja."

Sehun mendengar nada pahit dalam suara siswa pria itu tapi ia biarkan saja. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang cerewet, dan ia juga tak ingin mempersulit dirinya sendiri dengan terus-menerus bicara dengan anak itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan berbisik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dengan singkat, lalu memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinganya sendiri.

Kelas berjalan dengan waktu yang tak begitu panjang karena sekejap kemudian bel telah berbunyi, menandakan jika kelas telah berakhir. Hampir seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas melonjak senang, kemudian membereskan apapun yang mereka keluarkan tadi kembali ke tasnya masing-masing, dan mereka berlarian menuju ke pintu keluar. Sehun juga berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan kelas, tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun merasa terkejut tapi tetap menunjukkan wajah tenangnya. Dia balikkan tubuhnya, dan ia menemukan siswa pria yang dia tanyai tadi. Ketika pria itu berdiri seperti ini, Sehun baru menyadari jika pria itu ternyata cukup pendek juga untuk remaja-remaja seusianya. Mata pria itu juga adalah mata terbesar yang pernah ia lihat, namun tersembunyi di balik kacamata yang dia pakai.

"Kau tadi membicarakan si Kim Jongin kan? Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu saja, jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan mau bergaul dengan gerombolannya si Kim Jongin itu."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku sedang tak tak bergaul dengan gerombolan siapapun saat ini."

Siswa itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kita akan duduk berdampingan selama sisa tahun ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikan beberapa saran untuk membantumu karena sepertinya kau tak tahu kau sedang berada di mana sekarang."

Sehun tampak ragu-ragu namun memutuskan untuk membalas jabatan tangan pria itu.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Aku sangat menghargai saran yang kau berikan, tapi sejujurnya aku tak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan bergabung dengan 'gerombolan' si Kim Jongin itu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian ia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Sehun baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan ketika ia melihat Jongin berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas. Jongin menatapnya sambil melemparkan senyuman lebarnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Hei, anak baru! Mau duduk bergabung denganku untuk makan siang?" tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongin kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Tidak."

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin meraih lengan Sehun dan menyeret pria itu ke arah lorong kelas. Sehun terlalu terkejut hingga ia tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena Jongin terus memaksanya menyusuri lorong dan berakhir pada sebuah tempat yang tampak seperti kafetaria. Jongin langsung membawa Sehun menuju ke satu meja besar di bagian paling belakang dan memaksa pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Kita punya anggota baru,_ Guys!_" kata Jongin mengumumkan, sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sehun.

Sehun melongo sekejap, kemudian ia mengedarkan tatapannya untuk melihat orang-orang yang duduk di sekeliling meja itu. Sehun tak mengenal siapapun di antara orang-orang itu hingga tatapannya mendarat pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dan sekarang ini sedang melemparkan cengiran ke arahnya.

"Sehun! Kau datang untuk duduk bersama kami? Aku sangat senang!" pekik Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Ap-apa?" Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh lalu menatapnya. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa percaya dengan keberuntungannya sendiri. Bukan hanya di seret paksa ke tempat ini oleh seorang _psycho_ yang bahkan sudah diperingatkan seseorang untuk ia hindari, lalu kini ia juga harus duduk dan harus makan bersama dengan _roommate_-nya yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

"_Sialan! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini._" Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"_Sorry_." Kata Sehun, menatap langsung pada Jongin. "Tapi seseorang telah memperingatkanku untuk menjauh darimu dan juga 'gerombolanmu'. Kupikir menjauhimu juga mencakup tidak makan bersama denganmu."

Jongin melemparkan tatapan datar pada Sehun sebelum meledakkan tawanya.

"Apa seseorang yang kau maksud itu Do Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Jongin menunjukkan seringaian terbaiknya. "Dia itu pacarku." Kata Jongin, membuat mata Sehun melebar bahkan ia juga sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Dia itu–_ What?_"

Belum sempat Sehun mengatakan apapun lagi, ia melihat sosok mungil yang berjalan menuju meja mereka, dan pria mungil itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak marah padanya.

"Oh Sehun! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauh dari dia!

Sehun melongo ketika melihat Kyungsoo melotot padanya. Dia mendengar Jongin tertawa, dan Sehun menarik nafas lega karena kemarahan Kyungsoo kini beralih pada Jongin.

"Tutup mulutmu Jongin, atau kau akan tidur di kamar Luhan bulan depan!"

Jongin menyeringai sebelum melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku sayang? Aku kan hanya–"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti oleh serangan yang menyakitkan pada tulang rusuknya. Kyungsoo berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin dengan wajah yang terlihat gusar dan sangat marah, lalu kembali menatap pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dengan sangat jelas agar menjauh darinya. Aku tak butuh berurusan dengan orang idiot yang lain, dan sayangnya siapapun yang berada di sekeliling Jongin pasti akan berubah menjadi salah satunya" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Jongin.

"Ouch, itu menyakitkan, _Babe_." Kata Jongin sambil pura-pura menangis.

"_I'am not your Babe!"_

Kyungsoo memberikan pukulan telaknya pada bagian belakang kepala Jongin dan melemparkan lirikan tajam terakhirnya pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun masih tampak sangat terkejut melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi namun tampaknya semua orang yang berada di situ sudah kebal melihatnya. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil sambil menikmati makan siangnya, Jongin memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, dan sisanya saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Woah, tahan dulu!" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran? Serius?"

Jongin baru mau menjawab tapi sudah di dahului oleh seseorang yang mengenakan _beanie_ berwarna biru. "Tentu saja mereka tak pacaran" kata pria itu, lalu memutar bola matanya saat melihat Jongin cemberut, "Jonginnya berharap, tapi Kyungsoo lebih suka membunuhnya ketimbang membalas perasaannya itu."

"Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo tertarik padaku!" kata Jongin ber-_statement,_ namun semua orang yang duduk di sekitar meja langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Tidak, dia tak tertarik padamu." Kata Luhan sambil tertawa, lalu berpaling menatap Sehun.

"Kyungsoo itu _roommate_-nya Jongin. Dia juga salah satu siswa terpintar di sekolah kami. Jongin sudah menyukainya sejak _Elementary_ tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo membencinya." Kata Luhan, membuat Sehun langsung menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tak menyukai perempuan saja? Para gadis pasti akan langsung terpesona pada ketampananmu. Lagipula kenapa kau mau membuang-buang waktumu untuk menyukai seseorang yang membencimu?"

Jongin memasukkan sepotong Kimbap ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan lambat hingga akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tak akan berpacaran dengan anak perempuan. Aku _gay_."

Sehun berkedip-kedip dengan lambat.

"Dan semua anak-anak di sekolah ini juga sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lynn_Star Note!**

Akhirnya aku meng-_update_ _Chapter_ satunya! Aku memang ingin langsung ke bagian inti dalam cerita ini sebelum aku mulai meng-_update_ ceritanya. Kuharap aku tak membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama ya. Aku benar-benar merasa _excited_ untuk fiksiku yang ini. Kuharap kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama! Aku akan membuat apapun dalam cerita menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sekarang, jadi kembalilah membaca untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik!

_Please_ jangan lupa untuk men-_subscribe_, mem-_vote_, dan juga memberikan komentar ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**

Readers, aku membuat kesalahan di terjemahan Prolognya kemaren. Pantesan aja ada yang bilang agak bingung di kotak ripiu, tapi nggak mau langsung bilang aja bingung di bagian mananya dan itu bikin aku nyari-nyari ampe njelimet, haha. Tapi akhirnya ketemu!

Jadi di kalimat ini : Sehun telah bersekolah di empat SMA yang berbeda tahun lalu. Hal itu terjadi bukan karena dia menunggak pembayaran sekolah, **melainkan** karena ia melanggar peraturan ataupun karena ia memukuli orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Dan bukan pula karena kedua orangtuanya memiliki jenis pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berpindah-pindah. Bukan. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sehun selalu di keluarkan dan selalu mendaftar masuk ke sekolah-sekolah baru yang seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya itu hanya karena Sehun kurang beruntung saja.

Kata '**melainkan'** di sana itu harusnya di ganti ama kata '**apalagi'**, kekekekekkkkk….maapkan akoh ya, typo is my style TxT. Tapi aku udah edit kok XD. Tar kalo ada yang ngebingungin lagi langsung ketik aja di kotak ripiu, okeh? Sip!

Ya sudah deh, ripiu-ripiu! Yang semangat ya ripiunya, haha XD. Thanks atas dukungannya ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Yizhi | chantao | bubblegirl202 | WulanLulu | Syifa Nurqobilah | GGranie | Ohmypcy | Specialonyou | hellodion | younlaycious88 | melitakim88 | NyunSehun | shinyeonchal | Kaisoo32 | Odult Maniac | KaisooLovers | devil meet demon | ferina refina | NaturalCandy1994 | junia angel 58 | Maple fujoshi2309 | baekyeol93 | hunniedeer1 | byunperverthun | Lady SooJong | selukr | dyopororoo | HunHanina | ChanBaekLuv | Guest 1 | pipiluthfiani | Guest 2 | N-Yera48 | Dobyeolight | Mybabydeer | raul sungsoo12 | pinkupinku00 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Buinbuin07 **


	4. Chapter 4

**QUEER & PROUD**

**.**

**.**

**Story By Lynn_Star**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

**Other : ChenMin**

**Genre : Fluff HighSchool Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 2 : PLEASANT? SURPRISE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berbohong jika ia menyangkalnya. Sebagian besar siswa-siswa pria di sekolah ini memang terlihat lebih cantik jika di bandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya, demi Tuhan! Namun berpikir dengan mendengarkan secara langsung adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Sehun bukan seorang _homophobic_, dia bahkan kenal dengan sepasang _gay_ meskipun mereka berkenalannya sudah dulu sekali. Dia tak pernah merasa tertarik pada apapun yang orang lain lakukan, jadi menurutnya semua orang berhak menentukan siapa yang ingin mereka jadikan pasangan mereka.

Tapi Sehun tinggal di Negara Korea. Dia belum terbiasa dengan sekolah yang penuh dengan pria-pria _gay_ seperti ini.

"Ka-kau apa?"

Jongin membungkukkan tubuh kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangannya sendiri dan menyeringai.

"Aku _gay_."

Luhan tertawa keras ketika ia melihat ekspresi Sehun, dan ia mengarahkan ujung sumpitnya ke wajah pria itu.

"Lihatlah, kurasa dia tak tahu apapun. Apa kau tahu kau sedang berada di sekolah apa, Sehunnie?"

Sehun sudah terlalu _shock_ sampai-sampai ia tak mengomel ketika Luhan memanggilnya '_Sehunnie'_.

"Sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk para remaja _gay_ di Korea, dan sebenarnya hanya satu-satunya dari seluruh Semenanjung Korea. Di sini hanya di khususkan untuk siswa laki-laki saja, dan kurasa ada juga satu sekolah yang khusus untuk anak-anak perempuan di daerah Busan. Bahkan ada juga sekolah di tingkatan _Elementary_ dan _Middle_ _School_ untuk anak-anak yang, uh…sudah harus berdamai dengan seksualitas mereka pada usia yang lebih dini." Kata pria yang mengenakan _beanie_ biru untuk menjelaskan, dan penjelasannya itu membuat Jongin kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan ekspresi puas pada wajahnya.

"Homoseksual bukanlah hal yang terpuji di Negara Korea ini. Sebagian besar dari kaum _gay_ seperti kami kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan di _bully_ jika kami bersekolah di sekolah umum. Itulah sebabnya sebagian besar kaum _gay_ seperti kami bersekolah di sini."

Luhan mengangkat satu jarinya dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar cerah.

"Itulah mengapa ketika sekolah mendapatkan siswa pindahan membuat kami menjadi begitu _abnormal_. Tentu saja kami pernah juga mendapatkan satu sebelumnya, tapi itupun dulu, saat kami masih berada di tingkatan _Middle_ _School_. Selama ini setiap siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah kami selalu menetap sampai lulus. Siapa sangka seseorang di kabarkan akan bergabung dengan sekolah kami, dan seseorang itu ternyata adalah seorang pria _straight_."

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kau _straight_, benar?"

"Tentu saja aku _straight_!" jawab Sehun sambil berteriak.

"Tak perlu malu begitu." Goda Luhan sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga wajahnya hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa inci saja dari wajah Sehun. "Untukmu tak akan memakan waktu terlalu lama Oh Sehun."

Wajah Sehun langsung mengeras dan ia dorong Luhan menjauh darinya.

"Aku tak mengerti kau bicara apa!" bentak Sehun sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan wajah yang cemberut dan mata yang melotot marah pada Luhan dan Jongin, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jongin, yang sejak tadi sedang mengunyah setengah bagian dari apelnya, meletakkan sisa apel itu di atas piring kemudian menatap Luhan. "Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini," katanya sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang saat ini sedang menyeringai itu. "Kau –tidak sedang tertarik pada anak baru itu kan?"

Luhan tertawa dan memasukkan sepotong Kimbap ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia _cute_." Komentarnya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya penuh minat ketika melihat Baekhyun mendesah dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Selamat ya Luhan, pria yang sedang kau incar itu adalah satu-satunya pria _straight_ di sekolah ini. Kau hanya akan membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih mudah untuk dirimu sendiri." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa bocah itu masuk ke sekolah ini?" kata Minseok, yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengobrol dengan Jongdae. "Maksudku, jika dia memang benar-benar _straight_, Dewan Sekolah seharusnya tak pernah membiarkannya masuk ke sekolah ini."

Jongdae yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh, lalu mendorong naik kacamatanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas? Aku mengintip catatan arsip milik Sehun ketika aku sedang berada di kantor Kepala Sekolah, dan si Sehun itu ternyata adalah seorang _Trouble_ _Maker_. Dia telah ditendang keluar oleh empat sekolah sebelumnya, dan semuanya terjadi hanya dalam kurun waktu setahun saja! Hanya sekolah tak waras yang mau menerima siswa seperti dia. Apa kalian telah mendengar isu tentang kondisi finansial sekolah kita baru-baru ini? Kepala Sekolah kita ternyata telah menghabiskan seluruh dana sekolah untuk membeli lampu hias raksasa yang berada di pintu masuk utama itu dan juga untuk merenovasi gedung _fashion_ hingga dua kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya. Kemungkinan besar orangtua Sehun menawarkan uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar pada Kepala Sekolah agar puteranya diizinkan masuk ke sekolah ini dan sekolah tak akan mungkin bisa menolaknya kan?"

Jongin melongo ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Jongdae sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Jadi itulah penyebab mengapa kepribadian si Hetero itu seperti itu? Impresif."

"_Oh, a Bad Boy. I like it."_ Celetuk Luhan.

"Luhan!" bentak Baekhyun, tapi hanya di balas dengan senyuman lebar dan juga tawa _excited_ oleh Luhan.

"_Well then,_ ini adalah makan siang yang paling menyenangkan. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menjalin hubungan yang 'lebih dekat' lagi dengan _roommate_-ku." Kata Luhan sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Tahan dirimu agar tak sampai melakukan tindak pelecehan seksual. Dia itu _straight_, Luhan. Jangan terlalu blak-blakan, oke?"

"Aku tak pernah menjadi 'terlalu blak-blakan'. Lemah lembut adalah nama tengahku." Jawab Luhan sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah teman-temannya, lalu mengembalikan _tray_ kosong pada tempatnya dan melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun mendesah, lalu memijit kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah masam pada teman-temannya yang lain. "Apa kalian tak merasa khawatir sama sekali? Teman baik kita sedang tertarik pada seorang pria _straight_! Ini pasti akan berakhir buruk." Katanya.

Minseok tertawa dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Hyunnie, Oh Sehun sudah terjebak di sekolah yang penuh dengan kaum Homoseksual. Dia tak akan menjadi _straight_ selamanya. Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau Luhan adalah tipe yang pantang menyerah apalagi dalam hal menggaet pria yang dia sukai, jadi biarkan saja dia."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hubungan mereka nantinya tak akan berakhir menjadi lebih buruk dari hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kan?" tambah Jongdae.

Jongin mengerutkan kening dan menyilangkan lengannya, kemudian menatap teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum geli. "Kalian tunggu saja, pada akhirnya nanti Kyungsoo yang akan datang sendiri padaku. Dia tak mungkin terus-menerus mengabaikan _chemistry_ yang sudah sangat jelas ada di antara kami."

"Kyungsoo itu membencimu!" kata seluruh teman-temannya yang berada di dalam kelompok itu secara serempak, dan Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia angkat kepalanya dan keningnya berkerut ketika matanya menangkap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Jongin melambaikan tangan dengan antusias ke arah pemuda itu tapi Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan pura-pura mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain.

"_See?_ Kami memang di ciptakan untuk menjadi satu dengan lainnya." Katanya, membuat Baekhyun langsung mengerang dan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja, sedangkan Minseok langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Jongdae langsung menendang Jongin tepat pada tulang keringnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Queer & Proud~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bersenandung ketika ia berlari turun menuju Asrama. Dia mainkan kunci miliknya menggunakan jari-jarinya dan ia baru berhenti ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia memutar kenop pintu kamar itu dan mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka, kemudian merentangkan tangannya di ambang pintu kamar dengan gaya yang dramatis.

"_Sehunnie! I'm here–"_

Luhan berkedip-kedip beberapa saat, kemudian menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat. Dia kembali melihat-lihat, tapi tak ada siapapun di dalam kamar. Keningnya berkerut, ia tutup pintu di belakangnya dan melemparkan kunci kamarnya ke atas meja.

"Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ragu-ragu. Dan benar saja, tak ada siapapun di sana, jadi Luhan menyimpulkan jika Sehun memang benar-benar sedang tak berada di dalam kamar Asrama.

Tapi di mana _roommate_-nya itu? Bukankah Sehun adalah siswa baru di sekolah yang kemungkinan tak akan tahu tempat-tempat lain selain Asrama, Kafetaria, dan juga kelas Kalkulusnya?

'_Damn, seharusnya aku meminta nomor ponselnya ketika kami bertemu tadi'_ batin Luhan memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil mencoba memikirkan kemana Oh Sehun kira-kira pergi. Luhan adalah tipe pria yang mudah berbaur secara alami, yang selalu ingin berteman dekat dengan semua orang yang di temuinya. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berteman dengan seseorang, ia akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Dia telah terlanjur merasa tertarik pada Sehun, karena itu ia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengan _roommate_-nya itu, tak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi.

Memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Luhan melangkah menuju Resepsionis. Dia berikan senyumannya pada si gadis Resepsionis itu dan si gadis langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, balas tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Hai Luhan! Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, _Sweety_?" tanya gadis itu.

"_Noona!_ Apa _Noona_ tahu Sehun pergi ke mana? Dia anak baru itu, dan dia adalah _roommate_-ku. Dia menghilang." Kata Luhan.

"Sehun? Kurasa dia pergi ke taman. Dia tampak tak bersemangat, tapi dia sudah buru-buru pergi tadi sebelum aku sempat membantunya."

Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis itu kemudian ia pergi menuju taman. Sekolah itu di bentuk dengan bangunan gedung sekolah yang di buat mengelilingi sebuah taman besar, yang biasanya di gunakan untuk berbagai keperluan seperti kelas berkebun ataupun tempat bersantai bagi para siswa selama periode istirahat.

Luhan membuka pintu kaca besar menuju taman dan mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh area taman itu untuk mencari kepala berambut cokelat yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya. Dia melihat beberapa siswa telah berdiri untuk mengikuti kelas mereka yang berikutnya, namun dia tetap diam pada posisinya.

"Sehun? Panggil Luhan. Dia langkahkan kakinya ke dapan sambil menoleh ke sana- kemari, hingga pandangan matanya berakhir pada semak-semak besar yang berada di sudut taman.

Luhan berjalan menuju semak-semak itu dan menemukan Sehun tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Bangku panjang itu tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh semak-semak, tempat yang benar-benar sempurna untuk bersembunyi.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan ketika ia menangkap ekspresi sedih pada wajah Sehun.

Mata Sehun terbuka, dan ia langsung melotot pada sosok pria yang ia anggap pengganggu itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" kata Sehun sambil mencibir.

"Aku bertanya-tanya pada orang lain." Kata Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian duduk di samping Sehun. "Apa kau sedang bersembunyi?"

"Ya, dan kau menemukanku!" jawab Sehun sambil memejamkan mata dan meluruhkan tatapannya ke arah tangannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku menemukanmu! Aku ini sangat mahir bermain petak umpet. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, jadi tak ada gunanya kau mencoba untuk bersembunyi."

Sehun mengerang, dan Luhan terkikik geli.

"Apa kau memang selalu menyebalkan seperti ini? Atau sikap menyebalkanmu itu hanya di khususkan untukku saja?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Menurutmu aku menyebalkan ya?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Luhan. " Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas?" kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan berbagai ekspresi jengkel pada matanya.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menunjukkan cengirannya lalu mengedikkan bahunya, bersikap tak perduli.

"_Well_, menurutku itu tak begitu penting. Aku menyukaimu, jadi bisa kupastikan tak lama lagi kau akan berakhir dengan menyukaiku juga." Kata Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percayanya. "Apa kau juga selalu bersikap optimis begini?"

"Ya, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kan kalau aku memang begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengerang dan merosotkan dirinya di kursinya, kemudian mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah lebih baik ia terus duduk sambil mengobrol dengan Luhan seperti sekarang ini ataukah lebih baik ia kabur saja dari sini?

Sehun baru saja membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, tapi ia di kejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lengannya.

"Sehun, yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah kita ini _roommate_, dan kemungkinan besar kita akan saling melihat satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama, jadi lebih bagus bagi kita untuk menjadi teman baik." Kata Luhan dengan ceria.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan _blank_-nya, kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena merasa _nervous_.

"Apakah semua orang di sini benar-benar….._gay_?"

Luhan tak menyangka jika Sehun akan kembali menanyakan hal itu.

"Um…ya, semuanya memang _gay_. Kau bukan seorang _homophobic_ kan?" kata Luhan sambil melebarkan matanya.

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan." Jawab Sehun cepat-cepat. Dia alihkan tatapannya ke arah tanah. "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kata Sehun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Aku tahu aku termasuk beruntung karena belum pernah mengalami _bullying_ di sekolah umum yang normal. Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak bagaimana terkejutnya kau saat tiba-tiba saja menemukan dirimu berada di dalam sekolah yang seluruh isinya adalah kaum homoseksual seperti sekolah ini."

Sehun baru saja akan menjawab ketika lonceng sekolah terdengar sangat keras. Luhan tersentak dan berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh, tidak! Aku melupakan kelas! Sehun, selanjutnya kau ada kelas apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak harus menghadiri kelas hari ini. Kurasa aku hanya akan pergi melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah saja."

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian membungkuk untuk memberikan pelukan cepatnya pada Sehun.

"Aku sangat ingin mengantarkanmu pergi melihat-lihat ke sekitar sekolah, tapi aku benar-benar harus menghadiri kelas sekarang, jadi lain kali saja baru aku mengobrol denganmu lagi ya Sehunnie…"

Sebelum Sehun sempat mendorongnya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu melompat dan melambaikan tangannya pada pria yang masih tampak kaget itu, kemudian ia kabur keluar dari taman. Sehun hanya melongo melihat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu melompati semak-semak dan lenyap dari pandangannya.

Sehun mengerang sekali lagi, lalu ia berdiri sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, berapa lama lagi ia harus bertahan di sekolah ini hingga keberuntungannya habis dan sekolah akan mengusirnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lynn_Star Note!**

HunHan sudah mulai muncul! Aku sangat-sangat merasa _excited!_ Pasangan Baekyeol juga akan muncul dalam _chapter_-_chapter_ berikutnya, dan Kaisoo sekarang sudah di munculkan, seterusnya juga akan di munculkan, jadi pastikan kalian datang membaca kembali untuk mendapatkan cerita yang lebih baik ^^

Sejauh ini, bagaimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Apa kalian suka dengan ceritanya? Atau malah tidak suka? Kira-kira, apa dari cerita ini yang paling menarik perhatian kalian?

Jangan lupa untuk men-_subscribe_, mem-_vote_, dan memberikan komentar kalian juga ya! _Love_ _Youuu_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie** **Note!**

Readers! Chanbaeknya keknya bakalan nongol mulai chapter depan tuh kayaknya, XD. Oh ya, FF ini genrenya emang di buat Fluff sama Authornya, tapi menurut pengamatanku, FF ini juga bakalan ada Angstnya loh, soalnya abis aku baca-baca FFnya, kopel Kaisoo sama HunHannya rada-rada Angst, Hurt-Hurt gimana gitu deh, hehe. Yadah deh, ripiu lagi ya…semakin semangat readersnya meripiu, semakin semangat juga Translatornya mentranslet, hoho! Okeh ya, sip! Ripiu Jussaeyo~

Thanks atas dukungannya chingu! ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Mybabydeer | ohmydeer | luludeer2009 | Saki 137 | A Y P | Oh Lana | Wulan Lulu | arumfitrinurazizah | dyopororoo | LuluHD | sang2gisa | Specialonyou | YJYSCKCBShipper | Xiaoluluu | Natural Candy 1994 | myhunhanbaby | Dobyeolight | KaiSooLovers | kurnia herzana | junia angel 58 | younlaycious88 | n13elf | susehunee | Jihyunnn | tanpanama | HunHanina | Chanyumi | Buinbuin07 | dobi dobi 369 | Hanbyeol267 | Lady Soojong | byunperverthun | Odult Maniac | N-Yera48 | sierra | ekf faridah 004 | ferina refina | ChanBaekLuv | DKM | baekyeol93 | exost babyz | BlueBubbleBoom | baekberry06 | iyagimagine | kaihunhan | hellodion | Song Jiseok | Syifa Nurqobilah | brida | Kim Sun Mii | Maple fujoshi2309 | Rusa Liar | Kaisoo32 | raul sungsoo12 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | bubblegirl202 **

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**QUEER & PROUD**

**.**

**.**

**Story By Lynn_Star**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

**Other : ChenMin**

**Genre : Fluff HighSchool Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 3 : NEATFREAK-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari seluruh kelas yang terpaksa ia ambil untuk tahun ini, setidaknya kelas Literatur adalah kelas favorit Jongin.

Jongin benar-benar benci menghadiri kelas. Dia benci pada fakta bahwa dia harus duduk dan terpaksa menguraikan sesuatu yang bahkan orang lain tak tahu cara menuliskannya tahun lalu. _Metafora_, _Ironi_, _Simbolisme_ ; semua itu tampak sangat konyol baginya. Mengapa tak mengucapkan maknanya saja secara langsung ketimbang harus berputar-putar hanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya mudah!

Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Jongin mau duduk diam dan tak pergi meninggalkan kelas selama proses belajar-mengajar masih berlangsung hanyalah karena keberadaan Do Kyungsoo, _roommate_-nya sekaligus pria yang telah ia sukai selama sembilan tahun ini, subjek menyebalkan yang ia cintai. Jongin hanya memiliki 2 kelas yang sama dengan pria yang ia sukai itu, namun di kelas Kalkulus, Kyungsoo tak begitu banyak bicara. Akan tetapi, jika mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas Literatur, lain lagi ceritanya. Jongin akan tersenyum setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Sekarang, ada yang bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang coba di sampaikan oleh Si Penyair untuk para _Readers_-nya melalui kiasan ini?"

Mata Jongin langsung terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi paling depan, dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat tangan pemuda itu terangkat.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat siswa pria yang duduk di depan mejanya ikut-ikutan mengangkat tangan. Dengan cepat ia tendang kursi siswa pria itu, yang membuat siswa pria tadi langsung menurunkan tangan dan berbalik menatapnya, tapi siswa itu langsung menelan ludah dan mengangguk takut ketika ia mengerti apa maksud Jongin menendang kursinya barusan.

.

_Kau jangan berani-beraninya menginterupsi Kyungsoo! _

.

Guru mereka masih sempat mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas sebelum akhirnya mandaratkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Guru wanita itu mendesah, tapi pada akhirnya tersenyum lelah dan menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ya, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya, menunjukkan senyuman antusias dua kali lipat dari senyum yang di tunjukkan oleh Gurunya tadi, kemudian ia berdehem.

"Penyair itu mencoba untuk mengekspresikan ambiguitasnya selama _event_ khusus itu berlangsung."

Guru itu bertepuk tangan sambil menatap seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas dengan tatapan tak senangnya.

"Sekali lagi, jawaban Kyungsoo benar. Anak-anak, jika kalian mau mencoba melakukan setengah saja dari upaya yang di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo untuk kelas ini, kalian semua pasti akan bisa melewati kelas ini dengan nilai yang tinggi." Kata Guru wanita itu.

Kyungsoo menatap ke sekeliling kelas dengan seringaian bangga pada wajahnya, yang membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas itu memutar bola mata mereka dengan bosan. Tapi Jongin memberikan jempolnya untuk Kyungsoo ketika tatapan mereka berdua bersinggungan, yang malah di balas dengan tatapan mengejek oleh Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda itu berbalik menatap Guru mereka lagi.

Kyungsoo masih sempat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan lagi sebelum ia menyadari bahwa kelas telah berakhir. Jongin mendesah, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sedih karena kelas berakhir dengan begitu cepat, dan matanya menatap setiap gerakan Kyungsoo dengan teliti. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya, Jongin langsung melompat dan melangkahi mejanya sendiri untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Ayo pulang ke kamar Asrama kita bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menyampirkan tasnya ke punggungnya.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku mau pulang sendiri."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut ketika pemuda itu mendorongnya dan melewatinya begitu saja, berjalan keluar kelas. Para siswa yang masih berada di dalam ruangan kelas mencibir, dan Jongin melotot terang-terangan pada mereka sambil mengekori langkah Kyungsoo menuju keluar kelas.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu!" teriak Jongin sambil bergegas menyusul pria mungil itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Jongin menyipitkan mata dan menggeram, mencoba melakukan apapun untuk menunjukkan sikap mengancam semampunya pada orang yang berani menghentikan dia dari mengejar Kyungsoo-nya itu.

Jongdae menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya saat ia melihat raut kemarahan pada wajah Jongin. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau berpikir mengejar Do Kyungsoo seperti itu akan membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Itu namanya aku sedang mengekspresikan perasaanku!" kata Jongin.

Jongdae mendengus dan memutar bola matanya ketika menyadari tatapan tajam yang terpancar dari mata sipit Jongin. "Kurasa Kyungsoo telah menerima sinyal cintamu itu Jongin, dan ia jelas-jelas tidak tertarik."

Jongin mendengus dan mengedarkan tatapannya kesekitar lorong sekolah untuk mencari keberadaan pria yang ia sukai itu. "Kyungsoo pasti akan menyukaiku nanti. Tunggu dan lihat saja!" katanya, kemudian ia melangkah pergi ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang diambil oleh Kyungsoo. Jongdae hanya bisa mendesah ketika melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang angkuh dan arogan itu, yang tak pernah lelah mengejar-ngejar seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas mustahil untuk dia raih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berlari menuju kamar Asramanya dengan senyuman lebar yang tercetak pada wajahnya. Dia telah merencanakan banyak hal untuk hari ini. Dia akan kembali ke kamarnya lalu meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo agar membantunya mengerjakan PR, kemudian ia akan mengajak Kyungsoo menonton film yang tengah dibicarakan banyak orang saat ini, lalu ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo sambil menikmati makan malam, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan mengakhiri hari yang menyenangkan ini dengan tidur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain.

Jongin berjalan riang menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan daun pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka. Senyumnya langsung mengembang saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, dengan wajah yang sedikit mengerut sebagai efek dari konsentrasinya mengerjakan PR.

"Kyungsoo, _I'm back!_" seru Jongin sambil berlari menuju Kyungsoo, menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam dan meloloskan satu desahan malas dari bibirnya. _"Yeah, I see that."_ Jawabnya tanpa minat. Jongin tertawa, lalu menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya sendiri dan memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mencatat di buku catatannya. "Jadi begini…Kau mau tidak membantuku mengerjakan PR Kimia yang ditugaskan untuk kita hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo membanting pensilnya dan menatap tajam pada Jongin. "Tidak mau! Kerjakan PR-mu sendiri!" jawabnya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Tapi kau kan tahu kalau aku tak begitu pintar di pelajaran Kimia. Kau siswa terpintar di sekolah kita, jadi kupikir kau bisa membantuku."

Kyungsoo melotot dan langsung berdiri sambil mengumpulkan semua buku-buku ke tangannya. "Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Suruh saja orang lain membantumu!" Katanya, kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Mata Jongin terbelalak panik, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia melompat sambil memanggil pemuda pendek itu. "Kyungsoo, tunggu! Kau mau kema–"

Ucapan Jongin langsung terputus seketika oleh bantingan keras pada pintu kamar mereka. Dia menghela nafas berat, tubuhnya merosot dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Aku tak mengerti…padahal aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun…" gumamnya sambil menatap kosong pada kursi yang berada di sampingnya.

Jongin memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian ia melangkah menuju meja belajarnya yang terlihat rapi saking jarangnya ia belajar. Dia raih ponselnya, lalu menelepon seseorang yang nomor kontaknya berada di urutan teratas dari _list_ kontak telepon genggamnya itu. Setelah nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali, akhirnya suara seseorang yang ia telepon itu terdengar, menjawab panggilannya dengan suara yang terdengar bosan, muak dan juga kesal.

"_Apa?"_

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu."

Hening hingga beberapa lama hingga akhirnya Jongin mendengar suara desahan dari seberang sana.

"_Apa lagi sekarang?"_

"Kyungsoo baru saja pergi meninggalkanku." Jawab Jongin, dan ia langsung mengernyit sedikit ketika mendengar teriakan frustasi dari seberang sana.

"_Kau pasti bercanda! Kau meneleponku hanya karena Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu? Biasakan saja begitu terus, Idiot!"_

"Hei, aku hanya butuh udara segar. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim, bagaimana?"

Jongin bisa mendengar nada keraguan dari suara orang yang berada di seberang sana, dan ia yakin jika dia sudah menang.

"_Baiklah…Temui aku di Baskin Robbins dalam waktu 5 menit. Jika kau terlambat, aku akan pergi. Kau mengerti?"_

Jongin bernyanyi mengejek untuk membalas ucapan pria yang berada di seberang sana, lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya cepat-cepat. Hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menyambar _cardigan_ berwarna cerah miliknya, lalu berlari keluar kamar menuju ke _ice_ _cream_ _shop_ yang berada di dekat sekolah mereka. Dia menyeringai ketika matanya menemukan sosok mungil yang mengenakan _beanie_ berwarna biru, kemudian ia langsung duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan pria mungil itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menolak godaan es krim, ya kan?" kata Jongin.

Baekhyun menggerutu lalu mengecek ponselnya sendiri. "Untung kau tiba satu menit lebih cepat. Kalau saja kau terlambat, aku pasti sudah mengusirmu pergi sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sana. Dia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju konter, kemudian ia hanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang konsentrasi memilih rasa untuk es krimnya.

"Ini enak, tapi aku sedang tak _mood_ dengan yang asam-asam…hmmm...apa yang ini saja ya? Ah tidak-tidak, ini terlalu manis….Aih, yang satu ini benar-benar mengerikan! Aku penasaran, siapa ya yang mau membeli es krim dengan rasa mengerikan ini?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau langsung memilih saja? Jangan urusi masalah hidup dan mati orang lain, lagipula kau bisa kembali lagi besok, _anyway_." Kata Jongin.

"_Shut_ _up!"_ bentak Baekhyun. Pria itu kembali memilih dan tampaknya telah selesai memutuskan akan memilih rasa apa untuk es krimnya. Dia mendongak pada _Scooper _toko_, _lalu menunjuk rasa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mau yang ini…berikan aku tiga sendok, _please…_" kata Baekhyun pada _Scooper_ itu.

"Tiga sendok?" tanya _Scooper_ itu.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Jongin, membuat Jongin langsung menelan ludahnya dan tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa sangat enggan menyerahkan sejumlah uangnya untuk membayar tagihan es krim itu ke Kasir.

"Tiga sendok." Gumam Jongin pada Si _Scooper_, membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun untuk menyenangkan pemuda itu, kemudian ia kembali ke kursinya lagi. "Dasar manusia bermental aneh." Gerutunya.

"Aku mendengarmu." Kata Baekhyun, namun ia terlalu asyik dengan es krimnya jadi ia tak melakukan apapun pada Jongin.

Jongin duduk merosot di kursinya dan menatap sahabatnya yang telihat sedang asyik menyeruput es krim dari contong besar itu. "Aku benar-benar penasaran, sebenarnya kemana perginya es krim-es krim itu? Toh tubuhmu tetap saja mungil."

Jongin meringis ketika Baekhyun menyipitkan mata sambil menendang tulang keringnya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan diam mulai dari sekarang." Katanya menyerah.

Butuh waktu tujuh menit bagi Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan _snack_-nya. Dengan riang ia lemparkan label pembungkus es krim ke tong sampah dan akhirnya ia berbalik juga, baru menganggap keberadaan Jongin. _"So, what's up_ Jongin?" tanyanya pada sahabatnya itu.

Jongin mendengus. "_Well_, terima kasih atas perhatianmu…Itu benar-benar membuat hatiku menghangat, sungguh." Sindir Jongin.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan serta menyilangkan kakinya, kemudian ia tatap Jongin dengan tatapan bosannya. "Kau tahu? Jika kau tak segera bicara, aku punya tempat yang lebih baik untuk kudatangi sekarang ini."

Jongin melotot pada pria pendek itu. "Oke. Singkatnya, Kyungsoo kesal padaku, lalu meninggalkanku pergi begitu saja."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Itu saja yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"_Well_ –tidak. Aku belum memberitahumu tentang rencanaku dan apa yang ingin coba kulakukan dengannya hari ini. Tapi poin utamanya adalah, Kyungsoo ternyata benar-benar menghindar dariku dan–"

"Jadi hanya itu saja yang mau kau ceritakan?" potong Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu es krim, jadi diamlah dan dengarkan aku, oke?" kata Jongin jengkel.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, meskipun begitu kini ia menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tak bisa melihatnya! Orang lain saja bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kan? Kami itu memang diciptakan untuk bersama." Keluh Jongin.

Baekyun mengguman pelan, bahkan lebih pelan dari suara nafasnya sendiri, tapi Jongin tak perduli.

"Aku mencintai dia, dan aku sangat yakin jika jauh di lubuk hatinya dia pasti tergila-gila padaku juga. Maksudku, kau harus melihat bagaimana cara ia menatapku ketika ia pikir aku tak melihatnya. Matanya itu penuh dengan pancaran cinta, adorasi, dan juga gairah yang melebur menjadi satu. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tak terjatuh pada pesonanya."

_Delusi_.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tatap Jongin yang saat ini sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan pancaran mata yang menyala-nyala, menjelaskan tentang bagaimana sempurnanya sosok Kyungsoo di mata pria itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang panjang, Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya, dan memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Queer & Proud-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam telah mengarah ke angka tujuh, dan Sehun merasa benar-benar lelah. Dia tenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimutnya lalu ia memejamkan mata, berharap agar ia bisa cepat tertidur. Rasa _shock_ dan perasaan menyiksa yang ia alami hari ini terasa sedikit luar biasa, dan Sehun butuh waktu untuk mempelajari detail-detail tentang sekolahnya yang baru dia temukan hari ini dengan lebih terperinci.

_-Jadi sekolah baruku ini ternyata benar-benar sekolah eksklusif bagi para remaja homoseksual Korea Selatan?-_

Sehun terduduk secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran kedua orangtuanya? Apa orangtuanya sengaja ingin membuatnya menyimpang menjadi _gay_? Apa diam-diam orangtuanya memang menginginkannya pulang dengan membawa seorang kekasih pria dengan senyuman bangga pada wajahnya?

Dengan menarik nafas panjang, Sehun menurunkan kakinya dari atas ranjang dan berdiri pada permukaan lantai. Dia tatap sekeliling kamar itu, dan hampir saja ia menangis. Sungguh sial, matanya melihat celana training milik Luhan di tepi ruangan. Sambil menggerutu dia berjalan kesana dan memungut celana itu. Luhan memang bukan pria yang rapi. Luhan mungkin adalah pria paling tak terorganisir dan paling berantakan yang pernah dia temui.

Kamar mereka itu sebenarnya adalah kamar yang sangat sederhana. Meja belajar mereka letaknya sejajar, dan ranjang-ranjang mereka letaknya juga tidak miring. Jika dilihat dari ambang pintu, kamar mereka benar-benar akan terlihat rapi. Tapi mimpi buruk baru akan dimulai jika seseorang mulai melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Pakaian-pakaian terlihat acak-acakan, dan Sehun bahkan menemukan 4 potong _t-shirt_ di kolong ranjangnya. Dia juga melihat sebuah sikat gigi tergeletak begitu saja di lemari yang campur aduk dengan beberapa potong celana dalam, dan baju-baju juga terlihat menggunung di setiap laci yang terbuka.

Di salah satu bagian lemari yang permukaannya datar, terdapat satu _cup_ ramen bekas, dan Sehun masih mencari sumber bau aneh yang telah tercium semenjak ia pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamar Asramanya ini. Tak perduli berapa banyak usaha yang ia lakukan untuk mencari sumber bau itu dengan sikap optimisnya, tapi situasi kamar yang berantakan itu tidak mendukungnya untuk segera menemukan sumber bau aneh itu. Sehun jadi merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena ia adalah jenis pria yang setidaknya masih jauh lebih rapi jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Dia merawat semua barang-barangnya dan selalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula dimana ia mengambilnya. Dia tak pernah makan di atas ranjang dan selalu membuang semua sampah ketika ia melihatnya. Kamar mereka ini benar-benar sesuatu yang mendatangkan bencana baginya, dan Sehun harus sering-sering menahan diri untuk tak membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding ketika ia melihat keadaan seperti ini. Dia tutup hidungnya dengan satu tangan, dan ia mulai memungut apapun yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangannya.

Setelah setengah jam berjuang membersihkan kamar manusia yang lebih mirip seperti kandang babi itu, akhirnya kamar mereka mulai terlihat lebih layak huni sekarang. Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari hidungnya sendiri dan mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, tapi ia masih saja mencium bau aneh itu.

"_What the hell?"_ umpat Sehun.

Sehun sangat yakin jika ia telah menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang tampak kotor. Dia telah membuang seluruh _cup_ ramen bekas dan membuangnya ke tong sampah berukuran besar yang terletak di _Living_ _Room_. Dia bungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai memeriksa ulang kolong ranjang Luhan. Dia akhirnya menemukan setumpuk sampah tumpahan _jello_ yang tak seharusnya berada di tempat itu, dan ia benar-benar tak ingin menyentuh sampah menjijikkan itu. Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pintu kamar dan menatap sekeliling kamar mereka dengan mata yang melebar.

"Wow! Kamar kita terlihat seperti neraka setelah di _makeover_."

Sehun berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak setujunya. "Kita benar-benar butuh bicara! Aku tak mau hidup dalam kondisi kamar yang tak sehat seperti ini!" Kata Sehun tegas.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya agar tak keluar. Dia tutup pintu kamar mereka dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja belajar. "Kurasa kamar ini tak seburuk itu." Jawabnya enteng.

"Kamar ini tampak seperti tempat sampah, Luhan!"

"Aku tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu." kata Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli.

"Ya, dan sayangnya aku berpikir sampai sejauh itu!" bentak Sehun. "Dan selama aku tinggal di kamar yang sama denganmu, sebaiknya kau mulai bersikap perduli juga."

Luhan berkedip satu kali, lalu ia melebarkan senyumannya. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mencobanya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sehun menyilangkan lengan dan menunjuk ke arah kolong ranjang Luhan. "Kau bisa mulai dengan menyingkirkan tumpukan sampah _jello_ yang menjijikkan dikolong tempat tidurmu."

Luhan berjongkok dan meringis ketika menemukan sumber masalah itu. Dia raih beberapa lembar _tissue_ dan mengelap tumpahan _jello_ itu, memastikan untuk membungkusnya erat-erat menggunakan _tissue_-nya.

"Buang keluar!" Kata Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan keluar kamar dan memimpin langkah mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong kamar menuju ke tong sampah besar yang terletak di _Living_ _Room_.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada tong sampah di tempat ini." Kata Luhan sambil tertegun sekejap, lalu membuang sampah _jello_-nya ke dalam tong sampah itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya puas, lalu keduanya berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Sekarang, cari sumber bau aneh ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tidur jika kamarnya bau begini?" kata Sehun.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Jika kau mau membiasakan diri selama beberapa hari saja, aku yakin kau pasti tak akan menyadari bau-bau aneh seperti ini." Kata Luhan cuek.

"Luhan!"

"_Sorry!"_ cicit Luhan, lalu cepat-cepat berkeliling ke sekitar kamar untuk mencari sumber bau itu, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun, jadi ia memutar otak untuk mengingat-ingat kira-kira apa yang bisa menjadi penyebab bau aneh itu. Dia mengangkat tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja dan memeriksa di antara buku-buku, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun disana. Dia buka salah satu laci, dan tubuhnya sontak membeku ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Oh, _Shit!_ Ini buruk! Benar-benar buruk!" umpat Luhan.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ngg…Ya…Tapi aku takut mengambilnya." Gumam Luhan.

"_Well_, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat buang itu!" Titah Sehun.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan, membuat Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ya?"

"Kupikir kau sebaiknya menutup matamu."

"Maksudnya?"

Luhan meringis, lalu mengambil '_benda_ _itu'_ menggunakan ujung jari-jarinya. "Kurasa seseorang lupa membuang ini." Katanya sambil tertawa canggung.

Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Apakah itu kondom? Siapa Si Sialan yang menggunakan benda seperti itu?"tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Terus terang saja ya Sehun, sekolah ini penuh dengan pria-pria homoseksual yang mudah _horny_ ketika melihat pria lain yang sama-sama bersekolah di sini juga."

"Aku tak mau mendengar tentang hal itu! Buang saja benda itu, oke?" erang Sehun.

Luhan bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk membuang kondom itu dan telah kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 20 detik. Dia tatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk di ranjang dengan wajah yang tampak tersiksa.

"Ah, asal kau tahu saja, kondom yang tadi itu bukan milikku." Kata Luhan, membuat Sehun tersentak dan langsung menatapnya. "Kurasa teman-temanku menggunakan itu saat mereka berada disini terkahir kali, lalu memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya sebelum aku dat–"

"Jadi maksudmu sekelompok anak laki-laki telah melakukan _sex_ di kamar ini?" potong Sehun dengan nada terkejut.

Luhan berkedip satu kali. "_Well_– kemungkinan besar mereka melakukan _sex_ di ranjangmu karena teman-temanku tahu kalau aku sangat benci jika mereka melakukan '_itu'_ di atas ranjangk–"

"_Oh, my fucking God!"_ Sehun menjerit ngeri sambil melompat cepat dari atas ranjangnya. Dia cepat-cepat berjalan tak menentu ke sekeliling kamar, yang penting menjauh dari ranjangnya sendiri. _"Oh My God!_ Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku sekarang!" umpat Sehun.

"_I'm sorry…"_ kata Luhan kikuk.

Sehun mengerang, lalu menyambar jaketnya. "Aku harus segera keluar dari sini!" katanya sambil berlari keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mau melihat ke belakang lagi. Luhan hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sehun itu, kemudian ia mendesah dalam-dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lynn_Star Note!**

TROLOLOLOL Luhan is a troll. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ia mempelajarinya dari Chen :P

Eniweiiiii aku sangat senang saat mengetik Chapter ini. Aku tak tahu apa kalian akan mengatakan hal yang sama atau tidak, but I LOVE Sassy Baekhyun! Dia itu benar-benar My OTP, sungguh! Itu hampir mirip seperti aku menyukai Derp X Chanyeol atau Sehun X Rainbow Hair *Sigh* I'm a happy fangirl today!

Aku akan berhenti membuat kalian bosan sampai mati dan aku hanya akan meninggalkan kalian dalam damai. Jangan lupa kembali membaca untuk mendapatkan cerita yang lebih baik lagi!

Please subscribe, Comment below, and Vote!

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**

Oh, hai! Maaf atas keterlambatanku mengupdate Chapter ini, haha. Kemaren itu aku agak seliwer, pas nge-trans ada yang kelompat satu ( atau 2? ) paragraf dan bikin terjemahan jadi agak sedikit kacau. Hari ini aku baru sempet ngedit makanya baru bisa di post *padahal udah selese di trans sejak berhari-hari yang lalu / sigh*

Buat yang ( mungkin ) nggak tahu apa itu kelas Literatur, itu adalah semacam kelas Sastra ya, dan Jello itu adalah jajanan sejenis Jelly, trus Scooper itu adalah pekerja yang kerjaannya ngambilin dan ngehias es di toko es krim. Scoop itu sendok yang bentuk ujungnya bulet dan dalem, yang emang dirancang khusus buat es krim itu loh, XD.

Apakah di chapter kemarin aku bilang pair Chanbaek nongol di chapter ini? Maap-maap, aku salah liat Chapter *akibat mata yang sering seliwer* TxT. Di Chapter ini yang ada malah moment KaiBaek. Jadi yang bener itu kopel Chanbaek mulai nongol di Chapter 5 *deep sigh*

Oke deh, semoga transletannya nggak ancur dan nggak membingungkan ya, makasih atas dukungan kalian dan makasih untuk tetap mengikuti trans abal-abalku ini *deep bow*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

[oh chaca] [FriederichOfficial] [hunhanjjang] [alysaexostans] [zoldyx] [chanbaekhyeon] [fanteusey] [Oh HunHan Zelus] [BabyHimmie] [kaihunhan] [Mybabydeer] [himekaruLi] [YJYSCKCBShipper] [A Y P] [URuRuBaek] [Jung Eunhee] [firdaaasa] [snowy07] [Kim Sun Mii] [WulanLulu] [kimyorii95] [Dobyeolight] [Chanyumi] [younlaycious88] [specialonyou] [pipithlutfiani] [cheinnfairy] [Maple fujoshi2309] [Song Jiseok] [TaoziFanFan] [kaihunhan 2] [ChanBaekLuv] [farfaridah16] [byunperverthun] [chanxbae] [Brida96] [N-Yera48] [dyopororoo] [Xiaoluluu] [luludeer2009] [Shin jiseun] [junia angel 58] n13zelf] [HunHanie] [ohmydeer] [RusaLiar] [sierra] [kimjongwinn] [bubblegirl202] [NaturalCandy1994] [Choxeinna] [Odult Maniac] exost babyz] [KaiSooLovers] [arvita kim] [Brigitta Bukan Briggitiw] [ahnjinhee2] [Syifa Nurqolbiah] [LuluHD] [Lady SooJong] [baekyeol93]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**QUEER & PROUD**

**.**

**.**

**Story By Lynn_Star**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

**Other : ChenMin**

**Genre : Fluff HighSchool Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 4 : PERSON OF INTEGRITY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terbangun relatif lebih awal, dan ketika ia terjaga jam baru menunjukkan angka tujuh. Sarapan tak akan memakan waktu hingga setengah jam, jadi dia masih memiliki waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Dengan perlahan Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya, ranjang yang sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk ia tiduri namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia merasa merinding ketika teringat akan kejadian kemarin, lalu ia cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sehun baru ingat jika dia lupa membawa pakaiannya sendiri dari kamarnya, karena itu ia menyambar handuk besarnya dan melilitkan handuk itu di sekeliling pinggang sebagai pengganti pakaian. Dia buka pintu kamar mandi itu, lalu ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian yang ia gunakan bersama dengan Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara jeritan bernada tinggi yang membuatnya terjungkal kearah depan. Sehun berbalik dan ia menemukan Luhan yang kini sedang melongo menatapnya.

_"Oh My fucking God_, Sehun! Kau menakutiku!" kata Luhan.

"Kau bilang aku menakutimu? Kau yang berteriak seperti gadis!" balas Sehun.

Luhan mengeratkan cengkaramannya pada selimutnya sendiri lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi merah, karena itu cepat-cepat ia alihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Bisakah kau pakai pakaianmu?" kata Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, tapi pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengambil seragam sekolahnya, lalu ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Luhan sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan saat ini pemuda itu sedang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar kamar mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat gugup.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Sehun, yang membuat Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget karena suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Oh, tidak. Aku sudah mandi tadi malam, saat kau berada di luar."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya acuh. Dia melangkah menuju ranjangnya, merapikan bantal dan selimutnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil beberapa materi pelajaran yang ia butuhkan. Luhan masih tetap berdiri tegak, menatap _roommate-_nya itu.

"Apa kau selalu bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan.

Sehun mendongak, dan ia melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Begitulah…Kau?" tanya Sehun.

"Biasanya sekitar 5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku benar-benar sarapan pagi." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun mendengus. "_Well_, entah kenapa aku tak merasa heran," katanya.

"Mungkin memiliki seorang _roomate_ memang memberikan perubahan yang sangat bagus." celoteh Luhan, membuat Sehun merasa takjub jika memikirkan bagaimana bisa raut wajah Luhan yang tadinya terlihat begitu gelisah dan aneh kini berubah menjadi ceria dalam waktu sekejap saja.

"Aku justru merasa ragu." gumam Sehun teramat pelan. Dia menyampirkan tasnya ke punggungnya sendiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tapi tangan Luhan mendadak menahannya.

"Sehun, tunggu! Apa kau tak akan sarapan bersama kami?" tanya Luhan saat tangan Sehun sudah memegang kenop pintu. Pria tinggi itu berbalik dan menatap Luhan.

"Kami?"

"Ya, kami. Aku dan teman-temanku. Kau tahu kan, teman-teman yang kau temui di meja saat makan siang kemarin itu lho," jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengernyit ketika ia teringat pada memori tak menyenangkan itu. Dia gelengkan kepalanya lalu ia tepis tangan Luhan pelan-pelan.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku pikir aku tak akan kembali makan di satu meja bersama kalian lagi," tolaknya sambil membuka pintu kamar, berniat pergi ke kafetaria sendirian untuk sarapan, namun ia terganggu oleh suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa di belakangnya. Dia berbalik, dan ia menemukan Luhan yang kelihatannya sedang berusaha keras menjaga langkah kakinya agar tak tertinggal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau sarapan bersama kami, maka aku yang akan menemani kau sarapan." Kata Luhan sambil membetulkan letak tas ranselnya dengan sikap canggung. "Pada jam ini tak ada satu orang siswapun yang akan datang ke kafetaria, jadi kurasa kita berdua akan menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang akan berada di sana," lanjutnya.

Luhan, kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukannya," cegah Sehun.

"Tapi aku mau!" jawab Luhan.

Sehun mendesah pasrah. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria, dan seperti yang Luhan bilang tadi, tempat itu memang benar-benar masih kosong. Dia raih sebuah piring, lalu ia mengambil beberapa lembar roti panggang, sebuah telur dan juga sepotong daging, kemudian ia melangkah menuju salah satu meja. Luhan mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan cepat, dan ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun.

Sehun menatap sekilas kearah piring Luhan dan dalam sekejap saja ia telah melongo saat melihat seberapa banyak _pancake_ yang mengisi piring itu.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskan itu semua?" tanyanya pada Luhan, namun pemuda yang ia tanyai itu malah tampak merasa heran dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan.

Luhan menunjuk kearah piringnya sendiri. "Apa? Ini? Ini sama sekali bukan masalah untukku," jawabnya cuek.

"Kau itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat takjub hanya dalam sekejap, Luhan."

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan senyuman cerah yang terpatri pada wajahnya. "Apakah itu sebuah pujian?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengeluarkan dengusannya. "Ya, makan saja semua yang mau kau makan," katanya, lalu ia kembali fokus pada makanannya sendiri.

Luhan tampaknya sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang sangat baik hari ini. Pemuda cantik itu berceloteh terus-menerus, padahal Sehun tak mendengarkannya sama sekali.

"Wow, ini menyenangkan sekali!" kata Luhan ceria ketika ia menggigit satu bagian besar _pancake_ miliknya.

Sehun mengabaikan segala macam ocehan pemuda itu dan hanya mencoba menghabiskan makanannya sendiri secepat yang ia bisa. Dia selesai makan dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, kemudian ia cepat-cepat berdiri untuk mengembalikan piring kotornya. Secara mengejutkan, Luhan ternyata juga telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, dan saat ini pria itu sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Kau itu ternyata pemakan yang lambat ya," goda Luhan, kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang saat ini sedang menuju kearah bak sampah.

Sehun hanya diam dan membuang sisa makanannya ke dalam bak sampah itu dengan raut wajah tak senangnya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat karena ingin menghindar, namun Luhan telah lebih dulu meraih dan mencengkram _cardigan_ yang ia pakai.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau tidak merasa senang dengan segala situasi yang terjadi saat ini, tapi meskipun begitu sekolah ini tetap saja sekolahmu. Dan aku benar-benar sangat ingin menjadi temanmu," kata Luhan dengan senyuman gugup pada wajahnya.

Sehun mengerjap perlahan, merasa agak terkejut dengan situasinya. Dia merasa tak terbiasa dengan kata-kata semacam itu, dan ia baru saja menyadari jika selama ini Luhan sebenarnya selalu bersikap tulus padanya, padahal sebelumnya ia selalu menunjukan sikap bermusuhan pada pemuda itu. Segala hal yang baru saja ia sadari itu membuatnya jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya harus membiasakan diriku dengan keadaan saat ini. Kuharap kau bisa maklum, sebelumnya aku bersekolah di SMA yang normal hingga bulan lalu, Luhan."

Luhan mencengkram _cardigan_ Sehun lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Kau tahu? Kami ini tak berbeda dengan teman-teman dari sekolahmu yang dulu, Sehun. Aku mengerti, dan sebenarnya aku juga merasa sangat yakin jika kau pasti akan menghindari orang-orang seperti kami ini terus-menerus, ya kan?"

"Aku bersikap begini bukan karena kalian!" bentak Sehun, "aku ini aslinya memang pendiam. Aku suka menyimpan segala hal hanya untuk diriku sendiri dan aku lebih suka menikmati hidupku sendirian! Jika kau pikir sikapku ini karena keberadaan kalian yang kebetulan adalah _gay_ seluruhnya, maka kau itu salah paham!" kata Sehun, membuat Luhan sontak melebarkan matanya.

Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia tatap Sehun hingga beberapa lama, lalu sekejap kemudian senyuman lebar telah terukir pada wajahnya. "Kalau begitu bagus!" katanya, "ayo beritahu aku, kau ada kelas apa saja hari ini? Aku akan memberikan tur kilat untukmu!" lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Kurasa itu tak perlu–" kata Sehun, namun ucapannya langsung terhenti saat ia menangkap raut kekecewaan pada wajah Luhan. Sehun mendesah, lalu dengan terpaksa ia keluarkan kertas jadwalnya. Dia berikan kertas jadwalnya pada pemuda yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu, yang tentu saja langsung disambut dengan penuh semangat oleh pria yang satunya.

Luhan mengamati kertas jadwal itu, "Kau dapat kelas Sejarah Eropa juga? Kukira kelas itu hanya dikhususkan untuk siswa tahun ketiga saja."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Secara kebetulan aku memang berbakat di bidang Sejarah," jawabnya.

Luhan tersenyum cerah, lalu ia melambaikan kertas jadwal itu tepat di hadapan Sehun. Jarinya menunjuk pada blok pertama di kertas itu. "Aku juga dapat kelas yang ini, ah kelas yang di blok keempat ini juga! Artinya kita akan bertemu di dua kelas yang sama! Bukankah itu bagus?" katanya penuh semangat.

"_Great_" jawab Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Dia rebut kertas jadwal itu dan ia masukkan kembali kertas itu kedalam tasnya.

Senyuman Luhan semakin mengembang. Dia gamit lengan Sehun, lalu ia seret pemuda itu keluar dari kafetaria. "Ayo, kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling ke sekitar sekolah ini," katanya.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah dan ia biarkan saja dirinya diseret untuk berjalan bersama Luhan. Dia melihat jika saat ini lorong-lorong sekolah masih begitu sepi, membuatnya jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apakah semua siswa di sekolah ini biasanya memang selalu tidur hingga sesiang ini?

Luhan menunjukkan beberapa ruangan kelas pada Sehun termasuk ruang kelas mereka berdua, dan terus-menerus berceloteh sepanjang jalan. Sehun hanya menggumam untuk membalas setiap celotehan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, namun anehnya, kali ini ia merasa begitu bersemangat mendengarkan setiap ucapan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sehun benar-benar merasa _relax_, tak seperti biasanya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil di belakang Luhan, tapi ia akan cepat-cepat memasang wajah datarnya kembali ketika Luhan berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Itu adalah ruang perpustakaan. Tentu saja aku belum pernah masuk ke sana sebelumnya, tapi jika kau tertarik kita bisa mencoba masuk ke dalam sana," kata Luhan sambil menunjuk pada sebuah pintu berukuran besar di ujung lorong dengan isyarat kepalanya.

"Apa ada banyak koleksi buku-buku di dalam sana?" tanya Sehun. Perhatiannya kini mengarah penuh pada pintu perpustakaan itu.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya."Mana aku tahu, kan tadi aku sudah bilang padamu kalau sebelumnya aku tak pernah masuk kedalam sana. Kalau kau merasa penasaran pada buku-buku apa saja yang ada di dalamnya, sebaiknya kau menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo karena perpustakaan adalah kamar keduanya Kyungsoo," jawab Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Memangnya Kyungsoo tak belajar di dalam kamar asramanya sendiri?"

Luhan menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Kyungsoo itu tinggal satu kamar dengan Jongin. Yang aku tahu Kyungsoo hampir tak pernah menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar mereka. Anak itu selalu mengindari Jongin, karena itu dia selalu kabur ke perpustakaan sekolah karena dia tahu Jongin tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan yang satu itu," jelasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat membenci Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"_Well_, aku juga tak tahu pasti apa alasannya. Yang aku tahu mereka berdua itu sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih duduk di kelas tiga. Jongin sangat suka mengekori Kyungsoo kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi seperti seekor anak anjing, tapi Kyungsoo selalu berusaha keras untuk menghindari dia. Tak ada yang tahu persis tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu, lagipula kurasa tak ada juga yang mau perduli pada masalah mereka itu," kata Luhan.

"Menyedihkan sekali mereka berdua itu. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, jelas sekali jika dia merasa kesal setengah mati pada Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalami patah hati," kata Sehun.

"Begitulah, tapi tak ada yang bisa berbuat apa-apa kan? Kami sebenarnya sudah berusaha membuat mereka menjadi akur selama bertahun-tahun, tapi lihat saja apa hasilnya," kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyuman miris pada wajahnya.

Luhan mendongak cepat ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang menderit terbuka. "Sehun! Perpustakaannya sudah dibuka!" kata Luhan, membuat Sehun langsung menatap ke sana. Sehun melihat lampu ruang perpustakaan saat ini sudah dinyalakan, lalu ia kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau keberatan tidak jika kita masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Sehun, dan setelah Luhan menjawabnya dengan kata 'tidak' secara singkat, mereka berdua langsung berjalan beriringan menuju ruang perpustakaan itu.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tercengang ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan itu. Ruangan itu ternyata memiliki ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari apa yang mereka ekspektasikan, dan mereka pikir perpustakaan ini mungkin adalah perpustakaan termewah yang pernah mereka kunjungi.

"Kurasa jika seluruh ruang perpustakaan di sekolah-sekolahku yang lama digabungkan menjadi satu, ukurannya akan sama besar dengan ruangan perpustakaan ini," kata Sehun sambil menelusuri setiap lorong perpustakaan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka karena merasa takjub pada limpahan buku-buku yang berada di sekitarnya.

Luhan mengikuti kemanapun langkah Sehun, merasa canggung dan merasa aneh karena dirinya dikelilingi oleh begitu banyak buku di sana-sini. Dia melirik Sehun sekilas, dan ia melihat jika bibir pemuda itu saat ini sedang tersungging naik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tampak tulus. Luhan mencatat dalam otaknya sendiri jika mulai dari sekarang sebaiknya ia harus sering-sering mengajak Sehun ke perpustakaan ini, jadi ia akan selalu bisa melihat senyuman pemuda itu.

"Ini menakjubkan sekali bukan?" tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan sontak terkesiap. Wajah Luhan langsung bersinar dalam seketika, merasa sangat senang karena kali ini Sehun yang memulai obrolan lebih dulu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan ceria. Dia raih satu buah buku secara _random_ dan ia lihat buku itu sekejap. "Lihat! Di sini bahkan ada karya Shakespeare!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu ia lirik buku yang berada di tangan Luhan itu. "Luhan, itu buku karya Jane Austen," ralatnya.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, lalu ia tertawa canggung. "Be–begitu ya? Haha, sepertinya aku salah ambil buku," katanya.

Dari wajah _emotionless_ seperti biasanya, kini ekspresi Sehun mulai berubah, sedikit menunjukkan ekpresi geli pada wajahnya. Dia berbalik, lalu ia ambil sebuah buku bersampul putih dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Luhan.

"Yang ini baru karya Shakespeare," katanya.

Luhan menyambut buku itu kemudian menatapnya. Dia merasa takjub oleh fakta bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar sedang memegang sepotong karya sastra. Sedangkan Sehun kembali melihat-lihat pada jajaran buku-buku yang tertebar di tempat itu. Dia sempat melirik sekilas kearah Luhan, dan bibirnya langsung membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia melihat raut kebingungan pada pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau tak harus berpura-pura suka berada di dalam perpustakaan jika kau tak menyukainya. Sangat jelas sekali terlihat kalau kau itu tak tahu apapun tentang sastra." Kata Sehun.

Luhan sudah sempat membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Sehun, namun ia mengurungkannya dan tetap diam. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun itu bukanlah hal yang salah, jadi ia tak perlu menyangkal.

"Tak mengerti tentang sastra juga bukan berarti buruk, lagipula setiap orang memiliki hobi dan selera masing-masing," lanjut Sehun. Dia mengambil salah satu buku, lalu ia mulai membuka halaman perhalaman dari buku itu.

"Aku jadi merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa lagi hobi yang kau punya selain membaca dan unggul dalam bidang sejarah?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tergelak. "Hmm…aku tak pernah berpikir banyak tentang apa yang ingin kulakukan. Kurasa aku paling suka mendengarkan musik dan….ah! Aku suka melipat Origami!" jawab Sehun.

"Origami?" tanya Luhan, "Wow, aku tak menyangka."

"Aku lebih suka melakukan apapun sambil duduk dan berdiam diri di dalam satu ruangan," jawab Sehun sambil membalik sebuah halaman dari buku yang dipegangnya. "Kalau kau?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Kalau aku malah lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku di luar, contohnya seperti bermain sepak bola dan menonton film." Jawab Luhan.

"Menarik, sesuai dugaanku," kata Sehun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk pada buku yang sedang dipegang oleh Luhan. "Kemarikan bukunya, aku akan membantumu mengembalikan buku itu."

Luhan mengerjap sesaat, tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendekap buku itu di dadanya sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku pikir aku akan mencoba membaca yang satu ini. Bacaan pertamaku adalah karya dari Shakespeare, menarik bukan?" katanya.

Sehun menunjukkan wajah meremehkannya. "Asal kau tidak memintaku untuk menginterpretasikan setiap baris kalimatnya saja ya," ejeknya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya pada Sehun yang saat ini sedang memegang tiga buah buku berhalaman tebal di tangannya sambil berjalan menuju ke _Librarian_, yang langsung tampak terkejut ketika melihat dua orang siswa telah berada di perpustakaan sepagi ini.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat kalian berdua sebelumnya," kata _Librarian_ itu sambil mengambil bukunya dan memasukkan beberapa kode ke dalam komputer.

"Dia siswa baru di sekolah ini," kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun, "kalau aku memang tak pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya," lanjutnya.

"Oh? Lalu apa kalian berdua berencana menjadi pengunjung _regular_?" tanya _Librarian_ itu ramah, sambil menyerahkan buku-buku itu kembali.

Luhan memasukkan buku karya Shakespeare itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Aku mau, tapi kalau dia aku tak tahu," kata Sehun sambil melirik Luhan.

"_Well_, kalian berdua akan selalu diterima di tempat ini asalkan kalian tidak berisik," kata _Librarian_ itu.

Sehun dan Luhan membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan sopan pada _Librarian_ itu sebelum mereka pergi.

"Beritahu aku jika kau sudah selesai membaca bukunya, aku akan membantumu mengembalikan buku itu. Lagipula aku tak yakin kau akan kembali lagi ke sana," kata Sehun meremehkan.

"Hei! Aku akan kembali lagi! Aku akan mampir kesana setidaknya satu minggu sekali!" kata Luhan tak terima.

Sehun melipat tangannya dan menatap Luhan ragu. "Benarkah? Jangan mengumbar janji jika kau tak mampu memenuhinya."

Luhan mendengus, lalu ikut-ikutan menyilangkan tangannya, mengkopi apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. "Kuberitahu ya, aku ini adalah pribadi yang penuh dengan integritas, tahu!"

Sehun tertawa. "Kalau begitu ya terserah kau saja. Yang penting jangan sampai kau merasa terbebani. Lagipula aku juga tak berharap terlalu banyak padamu."

"Sehuuunnn!" teriak Luhan, tapi Sehun malah menertawakannya.

Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar ketika ia melihat tawa pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, yang biasanya begitu dingin dan terasa jauh, tapi kali ini benar-benar terlihat 'hidup' dan terlihat begitu ceria.

"Ayo, kelas sudah akan segera dimulai. Sekarang kelas Sejarah Eropa kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Yup!" jawab Luhan ceria sambil mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, dan Luhan benar-benar merasa bahagia karena ia telah berhasil selangkah lebih dekat dengan _roommate_-nya itu. Jika melihat keadaan sekarang, sepertinya tak akan terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi teman dekat, dan Luhan sudah tak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update! Maaf ya updatenya lama banget, aku sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Terjemahan ini sudah sejak setengah bulan yang lalu selesai, tapi baru sekarang sempet diketik di word. Dan aku ingin berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada 'Younlaycious88' dan 'Specialonyou' yang selalu rutin mengoreksi terjemahan yang aku buat. Kalian berdua bener-bener membantu sekali dalam memperbaiki terjemahanku yang amburadul ini *deep bow* Jangan bosen buat ngasih kritikan dan masukan lagi ya, makasih sudah memperbaiki aku, hehe *hughughug ketjub***

**Oh ya, bahasa Indonesianya 'Librarian' itu apa ya? Tadinya aku ragu mau mengartikannya ke apa. Aku nggak tau harusnya pake 'pustakawan' atau 'penjaga perpustakaan' aja? Karena aku nggak yakin sama makna dari kedua arti itu, aku pake Englishnya ajadah, XD.**

**Makasih buat yang nyempetin baca, berbaik hati mereview, memfav, memfollow, dan juga siders, thanks a lot! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**PandaYehet88, onasungmin, CanBaekLuv, han sera, guardian's feel, michyeosseo, ayurigil, shintaelf, hunhanjjang, kiki seyeong, snowy07, himekaruLi, Syifa Nurqolbiah, kpowpers, oshxlh, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, ElflaCherry, Guest1, anjinhee2, Kim Sun Mii, Specialonyou, alysaexostans, Odult Maniac, Maple fujoshi2309, lolamoet, younlaycious88, Dobyeolight, FriederichOfficial, Kim Ye Jin ExoL, Guest2, junia angel58, kaihunhan, A Y P, arumfitrinurazizah, park hye jin, LuluHD, sunsehunee, HunHanina, bomicly, Brigitta Bukan Briggitiew, pipiluthfiani, ASH KAP, exost baby, Shim Jiseun, dyopororoo, chanxbae, Lady Soojong, farfaridah16, JYJSCKCBShipper, byunperverthun, kimyori95, N-Yera48, ohmydeer, NaturalCandy1994, KaiSooLovers, baekyeol93, Mybabydeer, kaihunhan2, oh chaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna review? XD. **


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**QUEER & PROUD**

**.**

**.**

**Story By Lynn_Star**

**.**

**Translate By tmarionlie**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan | ChanBaek | KaiSoo | ChenMin**

**.**

**Yaoi | Friendship | Fluff Highschool Romance | Teens**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 5 : STARSTRUCK-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sehun dan Luhan tiba di Blok pertama, mereka berdua menemukan begitu banyak siswa yang telah terbangun dan telah berlalu-lalang menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah ; beberapa terlihat asyik mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka, beberapa terlihat berdandan seperlunya, beberapa lainnya malah saling menendang dan menjahili satu sama lain.

Sehun berdehem canggung setiap kali Luhan melambai pada siswa-siswa yang mereka lewati, bahkan mereka berdua beberapa kali harus berhenti hanya untuk melakukan salam singkat pada teman-teman Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu tak pernah lupa memperkenalkan Sehun pada semua orang yang mereka temui, sampai-sampai Sehun merasa kelelahan karena harus selalu menunjukkan senyuman palsunya serta menjabat tangan semua orang untuk meninggalkan kesan bahwa ia adalah pria yang sopan.

"Dan sekarang di sinilah kita," kata Luhan ketika mereka telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu geser otomatis berukuran besar. "Biasanya para guru akan terlambat memasuki kelas setidaknya selama 5 menit, jadi kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Ayo!"

Sehun mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti langkah Luhan memasuki kelas. Ruangan kelas itu sudah terlihat hampir penuh. Seluruh siswa tak berada di kursi mereka masing-masing, tapi malah berkeliaran di sekitar kelas sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Beberapa siswa menoleh ketika mereka melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas, dan raut wajah mereka langsung terlihat cerah saat mereka melihat Luhan.

"Yo, Luhan!"

Seorang siswa bersuara berat menyapa Luhan sambil berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua. Tatapan mata siswa bersuara berat itu langsung beralih ketika ia melihat Sehun, kemudian ia berjalan memutari tubuh Sehun, masih tetap menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang begitu _intens_. "Kau anak baru ya?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendongak cepat lalu mengangguk, dan pria bersuara berat itu langsung berkedip-kedip kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa kau lebih terlihat seperti siswa tahun kedua," katanya.

"Si Sehun ini secara kebetulan sangat jenius dalam mata pelajaran Sejarah, makanya khusus kelas Sejarah ia akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan kita," sahut Luhan dengan nada suara yang sedikit menggoda, kemudian ia melemparkan senyum nakalnya pada Sehun.

"Oh, jadi kau ini seorang jenius di bidang Sejarah ya, huh?" kata siswa pria tadi dan dilanjutkan dengan tertawa, membuat Sehun langsung memicingkan matanya dengan sengit. Jika ada hal yang paling dibenci oleh Sehun di dunia ini, maka itu adalah ditertawakan.

Siswa bersuara berat itu tampaknya langsung menyadari ekspresi ketidak-sukaan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun, karena itu ia langsung menampilkan senyuman lembutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda pucat itu.

"Santai, _Dude_. Aku bukan menertawakanmu, jadi kau tak perlu menunjukkan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu padaku."

"Jangan mengganggunya, Yifan! –seseorang lainnya berbicara, dan seseorang itu langsung berjalan menuju Luhan, Sehun, dan Yifan– "Kau tak mau di cap menyebalkan oleh siswa baru ini kan?"

"Ouwh, ayolah Yixing. Dia ini menyukaiku kok," kata Yifan sambil merangkul Sehun. Tapi sayangnya pemuda yang dirangkul itu malah mengerutkan keningnya tak senang, kemudian langsung menyingkirkan lengan Yifan dari bahunya hingga lengan Yifan jatuh terkulai begitu saja.

"_Well_, aku meragukan itu," kata Yixing geli. Pemuda itu menatap Sehun sambil melemparkan senyuman lembutnya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Sehun berkenalan. "Hai. Namaku Zhang Yixing."

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. "Oh Sehun," –ia memiringkan kepalanya sekilas– "atau seperti kata orang-orang, aku ini '_anak baru_'."

Yixing tertawa keras. "_Well_ –yeah, jangan menyalahkan mereka. Kau ini akan menjadi selebriti dadakan di sekolah hingga beberapa waktu ke depan, jadi nikmati saja," katanya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," gumam Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu yang berada di belakang mereka menjeblak terbuka, kemudian seorang Guru wanita yang tampak masih muda melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas. Guru wanita itu menatap keempat siswa yang sedang mengobrol di dekat pintu sekilas, lalu ia tampak terkejut. "Kau berada di kelas ini juga?" tanyanya pada siswa yang paling muda –Oh Sehun–di antara keempat siswa yang ada. "Kau bukannya siswa tahun kedua ya?" tanya Guru itu lagi.

"Aku ditempatkan di kelas ini juga, _Ma'am_. Aku telah menyelesaikan seluruh rangkaian mata pelajaran lainnya tahun lalu," jawab Sehun.

"Oh," kata Guru wanita itu, lalu ia melirik singkat pada _clipboard_ yang ia pegang. "Oh ya, ternyata kau benar. Terima kasih. Namamu Sehun, benar?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus mencarikan tempat duduk untukmu," kata Guru itu sambil melangkah menuju tengah ruangan. Siswa lainnya juga langsung menuju ke kursi mereka masing-masing, tetapi Luhan malah tetap berdiri mematung di samping Sehun. Luhan merasa sangat enggan berpisah dengan Sehun, tapi tatapan tajam Guru wanita yang berdiri di tengah kelas membuatnya terpaksa melangkah lemas menuju kursi kosong yang berada di depan Yixing.

"Oke _Guys_. Seperti yang kalian lihat, kita memiliki siswa baru di kelas ini, dan dia adalah junior dari kelas yang berada satu tingkat lebih rendah dari kelas kalian. Tapi asal kalian tahu, jika Saya menangkap kalian sedang mem-_bully_ siswa baru ini, maka Saya akan langsung mencekik leher kalian tanpa ampun, mengerti?" ancam Guru wanita itu.

Seluruh siswa langsung terdiam, dan Sehun juga tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya ikut diam karena mendengar ancaman Guru wanita itu. Jika Sehun dalam keadaan normal, pasti sejak tadi ia sudah akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tapi sayangnya ekspresi serius setengah mati yang ditunjukkan oleh Guru wanita itu memaksanya tetap diam pada posisi berdirinya tanpa berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun," Guru itu melambai pada Sehun, menyuruh Sehun mendekat padanya. Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun langsung melangkah cepat ke arah Guru wanita itu sebelum ia dimarahi.

"_Lets_ _see_...dimanakah kau bisa duduk…" kata Guru itu sambil memeriksa ke sekitar kelas, lalu…

"Ms. Park!" Sebuah suara terdengar lalu sebuah tangan terangkat ke udara, membuat Guru wanita itu langsung menoleh, dan Guru itu menemukan Luhan sedang melemparkan senyuman penuh arti padanya. Seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas langsung melongo melihat keberanian Luhan memanggil Guru yang terkenal galak itu.

"Ya, Luhan?" jawab Guru itu.

"_Well_, Anda tahu kan kalau Sehun itu adalah _roommate_ Saya? Saya pikir Sehun tak akan merasa nyaman jika ia duduk dengan anak lain di kelas ini. Jadi karena Saya mengenal Sehun lebih baik ketimbang anak-anak lainnya, sepertinya sangat bagus kalau Anda menempatkan Sehun untuk duduk di samping Saya, bisakah?" kata Luhan, membuat siswa yang duduk di sampingnya sontak berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan mulut yang terbuka tak percaya.

Sehun merasa agak familiar dengan siswa yang duduk di sebelah Luhan itu, dan sekejap kemudian ia ingat jika siswa itu adalah salah satu anak yang ikut duduk di meja kafetaria yang sama ketika mereka makan siang tempo hari.

"Luhan…apa yang kau lakukan?" rengek anak itu sambil menggoyangkan lengan Luhan. Mata anak itu bahkan sudah terlihat putus asa.

"_Sorry_, Minseok. Tapi aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Sehun, jadi aku tak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian," kata Luhan. Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Ms. Park, lalu ia tersenyum sopan. "_Please_, Ma'am?" mohonnya.

Ms. Park memicingkan matanya dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, mencari tahu apakah Luhan memiliki motif tersembunyi atau tidak. Tapi wajah Luhan tampak begitu polos, karena itu ia mengangguk juga pada akhirnya. "Baiklah, kurasa ide itu bagus juga," katanya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke arah Minseok yang kelihatannya sudah hampir menangis sekarang. "Oke Minseok, silahkan kumpulkan barang-barang Anda dan pindah ke bagian belakang kelas," titahnya.

"Ta–tapi…"

"_Welcome Baby!"_

Minseok menoleh ke belakang, dan ia langsung melihat Jongdae yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar padanya, membuat Ms. Park langsung memicingkan mata tak senang.

"Minseok. Sekarang!" desak Ms. Park, dan dengan terpaksa Minseok mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya kemudian ia pindah ke bagian belakang kelas. Minseok menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Jongdae, dan Jongdae langsung merangkul bahunya, masih sambil tersenyum konyol.

"Oh Sehun. Anda bisa duduk di kursi Anda sekarang," kata Ms. Park.

Sehun mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia melangkah menuju Luhan dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Tentu saja Luhan langsung menyambutnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri cerah. Luhan mendorong bukunya yang terbuka ke tengah-tengah meja, lalu ia menunjuk halaman buku itu. "Ini, kita berbagi buku saja sampai kau mendapatkan bukumu sendiri," katanya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan, lalu ia kembali menatap Ms. Park yang saat ini sudah berdiri menghadap _whiteboard_, menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Ms. Park adalah salah satu Guru yang paling menyeramkan di sekolah ini," bisik Luhan. "Dan aku punya saran untukmu; jangan sampai kau memancing keluar sisi buruk yang ada dalam dirinya," lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap ke arah bawah dan ia lihat Luhan sudah mulai membuat corat-coret pada permukaan buku catatannya sendiri. Ms Park terlalu asyik menerangkan materi pelajaran di depan sana, jadi Guru galak itu tak sempat memperhatikan tingkah Luhan.

Sehun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, menatap coretan-coretan yang di buat oleh Luhan. "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk objek yang di sketsakan oleh Luhan. "Bentuknya terlihat seperti _Meatloaf_."

Luhan terkikik aneh, dan Yixing langsung menendang kursinya dari belakang. "Ini Ms. Park," jawabnya nakal, kemudian ia tersenyum konyol setelah mengatakannya.

Sehun menunduk sedikit agar ia dapat melihat sketsa itu dengan lebih jelas, dan ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Ini akan benar-benar terlihat seperti Ms. Park kalau dilihat dari sisi sebelah sini," katanya sambil memutar posisi buku catatan itu. "_See?"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar ia tak meledakan tawanya. "_Oh_ _My_ _God_, benar-benar mirip!" katanya geli.

Sehun menghadap ke arah depan kembali dan ia lihat Ms. Park telah berbalik dari posisi berdirinya, mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh kelas dengan wajah cemberutnya itu. Tatapan Ms. Park terjatuh padanya, dan meskipun Guru itu baru menatapnya dalam beberapa detik, Sehun merasa jika ia sudah ditatap selama satu jam. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya agar Guru galak itu yakin bahwa ia sejak tadi benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Ms. Park, dan tatapan seluruh siswa langsung mengarah ke Sehun dalam sekejap. "Bisakah kau katakan padaku Kejatuhan Bastille terjadi pada periode berapa?"

Sehun berkedip satu kali, kemudian ia tersenyum sopan pada Ms Park. "Kalau Saya tidak salah ingat, itu terjadi pada bulan Juli 1789," jawabnya.

Ms. Park memicingkan matanya, dan setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, Guru itu mengangguk kecil, "jawabanmu benar," katanya singkat, kemudian ia kembali berbalik menghadap _whiteboard_.

Sehun menarik nafas lega, lalu ia tertawa kecil saat Luhan menatapnya kagum sambil mengacungkan ibu jari. "Kau benar-benar hebat. Kami semua bahkan belum pernah ada yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya," bisik Luhan.

Sehun meraih lengan Luhan, kemudian memaksanya duduk diam dan mengarahkan wajah Luhan ke buku pelajaran yang berada di atas meja. "Perhatikan pelajaran atau kau akan membuat kita berada dalam masalah," bisiknya, lalu ia melihat Luhan cemberut melalui sudut matanya, membuatnya tersenyum geli.

"Jahatnya…"rengek Luhan, tapi pemuda cantik itu tetap menatap buku pelajarannya dengan patuh dan tanpa protes lagi, sedangkan Sehun menyangga lengan sambil memperhatikan Ms. Park selama sisa jam pelajaran berlangsung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah secepat yang ia bisa. Ia sedang tak ada kelas sekarang, dan seperti biasanya ia akan menggunakan waktu-waktu seperti ini untuk mengunjungi _Baskin_ _Robbins_ dan membeli beberapa es krim. Baekhyun memang pecinta es krim. Ah, tidak-tidak! Dia bukan hanya benar-benar cinta pada es krim, tapi ia sudah terobsesi padanya. Setiap hari ia tak bisa hidup tenang karena Jongin yang terus-menerus merengek tentang cinta tak terbalasnya setiap hitungan detik, dan mulai sekarang Baekhyun telah bertekad jika ia tak akan pernah lagi menyia-nyiakan _moment_ seperti itu dan akan mengambil keuntungan dengan memaksa Jongin membelikan es krim untuknya.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu utama dengan terburu-buru kemudian ia segera berlari cepat melintasi halaman depan. Kedai es krim yang ia tuju letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sekolah –hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Baekhyun jika ia berjalan kaki, dan sekarang ia telah sampai di tempat itu. Baekhyun mendorong pintu utama kedai es krimnya, kemudian ia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam '_Surga'_ itu.

"_Finally…_" erangnya, kemudian ia langsung melangkah cepat menuju _display_ _bar_. Dia sedang mengamati bermacam-macam es krim sambil berkomat-kamit sendiri tentang rasa apa yang seharusnya ia pilih ketika tiba-tiba seseorang dengan suara bariton serak berbicara padanya.

"Yang satu ini benar-benar enak loh," kata pria itu.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan ia mendongakkan kepala, lalu ia langsung menemukan mata berwarna cokelat yang saat ini sedang menatap padanya. Hal pertama yang ia rekam tentang pria itu adalah tubuhnya yang besar. Pria itu juga jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Senyuman lebar yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu membuat Baekhyun terpesona hingga ia tercekat dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Wow…" kata Baekhyun kagum, membuat pria tinggi itu berkedip-kedip heran karena merasa bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Maaf?"

Baekhyun terus menatap pemuda itu tanpa malu-malu. Isi kepalanya terlalu campur aduk hingga ia tak bisa memilah-milah pikiran logisnya saat ini.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria tinggi itu. Suara _husky_-nya membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Kau tampak tak sehat," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Pipi Baekhyun sontak memanas, kemudian ia segera menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi terbuka. Ia berdehem-dehem kikuk setelahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _thanks_," katanya sebelum ia membuang tatapan dari pemuda tinggi itu. Ia tak peduli jika pria itu sekarang menatap aneh padanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya pria tinggi itu lagi, "mungkin kau harus segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Kau benar-benar terlihat ka-"

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" bentak Baekhyun, kemudian ia langsung meringis ketika ia sadar dan ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang juga. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bermaksud bicara kasar seperti itu, tapi sikap pria tinggi itu tadi membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Baekhyun mendongak dengan gugup, dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal pada wajahnya. "Ma–maafkan aku…"kata Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Baekhyun melihat alis pemuda tinggi itu saling bertaut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. "Hei, tak masalah sama sekali," candanya, "jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan rasa es krimnya?"

"Aku….pesan rasa cokelat mint saja."

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk, kemudian langsung mengambilkan es krim pesanan Baekhyun menggunakan _scoop_-nya dari gentong besar dan meletakkannya pada _cup_ yang lebih kecil, lalu ia menyerahkan es krim itu pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun sambil membayar es krimnya, kemudian ia langsung berbalik untuk pergi keluar, tapi sesuatu menahan langkahnya, karena itu ia kembali berbalik untuk melihat pemuda tinggi tadi yang langsung menunjukkan senyum sopan padanya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya," kata Baekhyun, "apa kau karyawan baru?"

"Ya, aku baru bekerja di sini sejak dua hari yang lalu," jawab pemuda tinggi itu. "Apa kau sering datang ke sini?" tanyanya.

Pipi Baekhyun merona ketika pria tinggi itu bertanya padanya, dan ia langsung mengangguk kecil. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia cepat-cepat melangkah keluar dari kedai es krim itu.

Setelah agak jauh dari kedai es krim, Baekhyun berjongkok di trotoar, lalu ia mengerang keras dan mulai memaki dirinya sendiri. "Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar idiot!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia menjambaki rambutnya sendiri lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyesali kebodohannya. "Dasar tak punya otak! Tolol!, dan–"

"Ehem!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara deheman mengagetkan Baekhyun, membuatnya tersentak dan langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan tubuhnya membeku. Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah ketika ia melihat siapa orang itu, yang saat ini jelas-jelas terlihat sedang berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak tertawa di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau melupakan kembalianmu," kata pemuda tinggi itu.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, kemudian ia ambil uang kembalian itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tanpa berani menatap ke arah pemuda tinggi itu, lalu ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan kabur.

"Hei!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, tapi ia tak berani berbalik. Ia terlalu malu, dan ia juga merasa takut jika pria itu langsung menertawakannnya saat ia berbalik nanti.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, jika kau merasa tertarik untuk mengetahuinya."

Untuk sekejap, Baekhyun lupa caranya bernafas. Matanya melebar, dan ia menoleh untuk mengintip pemuda yang berada di belakangnya itu. Pria tinggi itu masih berdiri pada posisinya, masih tersenyum hangat padanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Baekhyun membeku sekali lagi ketika melihatnya, lalu tanpa menjawab apapun ia langsung berlari cepat, kembali menuju sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally ChanBaek moment! XDD. Maaf karena kelamaan update, abisnya aku sibuk, XD. Okelah, review lagi ya! Dua FF terjemahan yang lain akan segera menyusul kok, sabar oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
